Powroty bywają namiętne
by Urszulanka
Summary: Złote Trio wraca na siódmy rok, w nieco innych niż zwykle nastrojach. Nieudany związek Hermiony i Rona, post-wojenna rzeczywistość, w której każdy cieszy się życiem i próba odnalezienia swojego miejsca jako tło, a także pewien blondwłosy dupek, który namiesza. / Proszę nie zrażać się pierwszymi PIĘCIOMA rozdziałami - debiut, ale idzie mi coraz lepiej! Od ch.6. betuje Rita Durian.
1. Pierwsze kroki w starym świecie

To mój debiut, jeśli chodzi o fanfiki. Właściwie biorąc pod uwagę, kiedy ostatnio coś napisałam, to można uznać, że to mój debiut literacki w ogóle. Nie chciałabym się rozwlekać w tej przemowie, dlatego, po prostu, zamieszczam króciutki rozdział, tytułem wstępu. Rating M na zapas, stanowczo wpisuje się w plan na to opowiadanie.

Rozdział oczywiście niebetowany, beta oczywiście poszukiwana. Miłej lektury!

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ I. Pierwsze kroki w starym świecie

Gdyby Hermiona Jean Granger miała ułożyć swoją prywatną listę najokropniejszych okropieństw świata, to zdecydowanie na pierwszym miejscu postawiłaby przeżycie jednej z największych wojen czarodziejów. Ewentualnie powtarzanie siódmego roku nauki, burzliwy związek z Ronem, który przetrwał jedynie miesiąc lub rozwód rodziców. Właściwie wojna nie wydawała się być taką straszną, kiedy już się przeżyło. Skreślić „powtarzanie siódmego roku". Przecież powrót do szkoły to jedna z najpiękniejszych chwil w jej życiu.  
-Będę tęsknić- powiedziała cicho, starając się zachować wyraz twarzy odpowiedni do słów, niestety widok Hogwart Expressu podjeżdżającego na peron skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiał, dlatego odstawiła na chwilę swój kufer i przytuliła matkę, by ukryć delikatny uśmiech. Naprawdę nie jej winą było, że te kilka chwil wolnego, gdy Zakon uporał się już z takimi sprawami jak zmiana Ministra, odbudowanie Hogwartu i złapanie wszystkich Śmierciożerców, spędziła na pakowaniu ojca, wysłuchiwaniu szlochów matki i kłótni, gdy wcześniej wymieniony przyjeżdżał odebrać kilka kolejnych kartonów, że opuszczenie domu było dla niej odpoczynkiem.

Wtedy, w obliczu jej zmęczenia z powodu dopiero co skończonych trudów niwelowania skutków wojny, sprawa rozwodu wydała się na tyle błahą, że właściwie do dziś Hermiona nie zadała sobie trudu zapytania, dlaczego tak naprawdę rodzice się rozwiedli. Wolała zajmować swoje myśli paczką przysłaną szkolną sową, zawierającą odznakę Prefekt Naczelnej, a do której to paczki dyrektor McGonagall dołączyła krótki list:

_Droga Hermiono,  
__nie mogłam wybrać nikogo innego. Noś to z dumą. Zasłużyłaś.  
__Pozdrawiam, Minerwa McGonagall, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart_

P.S.  
_Uznałam, że Draco Malfoy będzie dla Ciebie najlepszą parą. To nie podlega dyskusji, przemyślałam tę decyzję, jednak stosownym jest uprzedzić Cię._

Wprawdzie pomysł Malfoy'a jako „pary" w prefekturze nieszczególnie przypadł jej do gustu, ale przecież ostatecznie stanął po ich stronie, wyrzekł się rodziców (jakimś cudem nie majątku), więc nie mogła go tak od razu skreślać. Da mu szansę. Ewentualnie.  
-Ja też. Jak zawsze- matka nieśmiało odwzajemniła jej uścisk i westchnęła głośno, wypuszczając córkę z objęć.- Jesteś taka piękna, taka silna…- powiedziała czule pani Granger i otarła zabłąkaną, i nieuzasadnioną według Hermiony, łzę dokładnie w momencie, w którym rozległ się donośny gwizdek konduktorski.  
-Muszę już iść, mamo- uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz, chwyciła kufer za rączkę i wsiadła do pociągu bez oglądania się za siebie.

Rozglądała się po przedziałach w poszukiwaniu swoich przyjaciół, z których jednego nie widziała od Ostatecznej Bitwy, a drugi nie był tak skory do nazywania go przyjacielem od kiedy zerwali. Właściwie, jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, to od pamiętnego drugiego dnia maja nie odpowiedział na żadną jej sowę, które wysyłała do niego co tydzień. Właściwie nie do końca była pewna, czy Harry zdecydował się wrócić do Hogwartu, by ukończyć naukę, właściwie… Z rozmyślań wybiło ją zderzenie z czymś białym. Twardym. Ciepłym.  
-Wiesz, Granger, w zasadzie do ostatniej chwili miałem nadzieję, że mnie zauważysz i uniknę wątpliwej przyjemności związanej z twoim ciałem przywierającym do mojego…- na dźwięk tego głosu zacisnęła na chwilę szczęki, odsunęła się od obiektu, który zidentyfikowała jako Draco Malfoy'a ubranego w białą koszulę oraz jasne spodnie, po czym, podłapując nieuprzejmy ton, odpowiedziała:  
-Wiesz, Malfoy, w zasadzie do ostatniej chwili miałam nadzieję, że bycie sarkastycznym arystokratycznym dupkiem, to tylko część twojej wojennej kreacji, jednak liczyłam na zbyt wiele przyjemności od życia.  
-Na szczęście ty jesteś tak samo przemądrzała, jak byłaś przed wojną, więc równowaga w przyrodzie została zachowania…- rzucił Draco bardziej do siebie, niż do niej i w kilku zwinnych ruchach wykonał manewr wymijania dziewczyny, który nastąpił podejrzanie zbyt szybko po chwili, w której rozsunęły się drzwi jednego z przedziałów.

-A ten czego chciał?- powiedział Harry wychylając głowę.  
-Harry!- krzyknęła Hermiona i rzuciła się przyjacielowi na szyję.-Myślałam, że nie wrócisz do Hogwartu!  
-Daj spokój Miona, to mój dom- Harry odwzajemnił uścisk równie mocno, po czym odsunął od siebie dziewczynę na wyciągnięcie ramion.- A więc?  
-„A więc" co?  
-Czego chciał Malfoy?  
-Niczego. Znasz go, to idiota. Właściwie wpadłam na niego niechcący… To nie jest zbyt istotne, uwierz. Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, jak dobrze znów was widzieć!- zaczęła się witać, gdy przekroczyła próg przedziału.-Jak spędziliście te kilkanaście dni wyrwanych Zakonowi na odpoczynek?- spytała, po czym wymownie spojrzała na Rona i swój kufer, który zostawiła na korytarzu.- Mógłbyś?  
-Jasne…- odparł niechętnie Rudzielec, po czym wtargał kufer do przedziału i wrzucił na półkę. Nadal był zły na Hermionę za to, że z nim zerwała. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że zabrali się za wszystko zbyt szybko i zbyt mocno, włączając w to dziki seks na strychu Nory, skąd wypędzili w ten sposób Ghula, że gdy dali upust skrywanym uczuciom, które dziewczyna w swojej głowie notorycznie idealizowała, to nie okazały się tym, czego oczekiwała. Że po prostu uczucie spłonęło w żarze intensywności. Po prostu.  
-Byłam w północnej Kornwalii, tatuś kupił tam niewielką działkę nad potokiem, w którym żyje mnóstwo Plumpków, dzień i noc badaliśmy ich zwyczaje! Czy wiecie, że te genialne stworzenia łączą się w pary na całe życie?- zaczęła Luna swoim rozmarzonym głosem, w odpowiedzi na pytanie Hermiony.  
-To będzie długa podróż…- westchnął Neville widząc delikatny rumieniec Rona i jego mściwe spojrzenie skierowane do byłej dziewczyny- Bardzo długa.


	2. Nie taki Snape miły, jak go malują

Spędziłam nad tym blisko siedem godzin (wszystko dziś), ale jakoś nie mogłam sobie odmówić wstawienia więcej, niż ten nędzny, jeśli chodzi o długość, początek. Jestem także dogłębnie podjarana pierwszą recenzją i pierwszą follower'ką, dlatego wrzucam (chyba dość obszerny) rozdział, mam nadzieję że ku uciesze wszystkich, którzy już śledzą losy bohaterów i tych, którzy po krótkim wstępie nie byli pewni swojej decyzji. Wskrzesiłam kilka osób (tak w razie jakichś niejasności teraz i później), między innymi Snape'a, bo nie wyobrażam sobie nikogo innego jako Mistrza Eliksirów, oraz Freda Weasley'a- duet bliźniaków jest dla mnie nierozerwalny. Rozdział niebetowany. Beta poszukiwana.

Co przeczytacie to wasze, miłej lektury. (:

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ II. Nie taki Snape miły, jak go malują

– Ronaldzie Weasley, ty…– niemal wysyczała Hermiona po kolejnych wyrzutach Rudzielca, które rozpoczął gdy tylko znaleźli się sam na sam, to jest wyszli z pokoju wspólnego.– Ty… głupi, samolubny… OCH, TY DURNIU!– wykrzyczała w końcu, co ściągnęło na nich uwagę uczniów znajdujących się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Zatrzymała się, by skończyć tę kłótnię i we względnym spokoju udać się na śniadanie.– Czy ty naprawdę za punkt honoru postawiłeś sobie zatruwanie mi każdego dnia w Hogwarcie, w dodatku od samego rana? Jeśli nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że obrażanie się nic między nami nie zmieni, to ja nawet nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać, pojąłeś? NIE ZA-MIE-RZAM– ściszyła głos, gdy tylko dostrzegła zainteresowanie ludzi, którzy wcale nie znajdowali się tak blisko ich kłótni. Przecież nie chciała wyjść na histeryczną wariatkę, jest Prefekt Naczelną. Przecież.  
–Oczywiście, dla ciebie zawsze jestem głupi. Czego bym nie zrobił, czego nie powiedział, jak bym się nie starał Hermiono, dla ciebie zawsze jestem głupi. Samolubny? Jeżeli określasz tym fakt, że kocham cię i chcę być z tobą, to rzeczywiście może jestem odrobinę samolubny, ale oczywiście to wszystko moja wina! Zawsze moja wina, Miona, bo ty jesteś niewinną, idealną, poukładana Prefekt Naczelną, Panną Wiem-To-Wszystko-I-Jeszcze-Więcej-Granger! Nawet nie chcesz dać nam szansy! Przecież znamy się tyle czasu, wiesz że mogłoby się ułożyć! Pozwól nam spróbować!– wraz z kolejnymi słowami Ron coraz bardziej przypominał kolorem dorodnego buraka aniżeli samego siebie, zwykle nienaturalnie bladego. Wprawdzie nie wkładał w swoją wypowiedź tyle jadu, co jego była-i-nadal-ukochana-dziewczyna, ale prawdopodobnie czuł się równie zdenerwowany i w zasadzie tylko cudem nie powiedział Hermionie nic przykrego. A przynajmniej nic zbytnio przykrego.  
–Dałam nam szansę, Ron. Spróbowaliśmy i nie wyszło. Jeśli chcesz jeszcze zabić naszą przyjaźń, to śmiało zachowuj się tak dalej, świetnie ci idzie– odpowiedziała już nieco spokojniej i nie oglądając się na Rona ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zajęła inne niż zwykle miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru, między Harrym a Lavender Brown.

–A wy czego się gapicie?– rzucił wściekle Ron w stronę drugoklasistów z Hufflepuffu, sugestywnie wyciągając w ich kierunku swoją różdżkę. To zmobilizowało uczniów do przekroczenia wrót i pospiesznego zajęcia miejsc przy stole domu. Rudzielec ruszył ich śladem zaraz po tym, jak poczuł że trochę krwi odpłynęło z jego twarzy.

–Co z wami?– spytał Harry Hermionę, gdy Ron usadowił się obok swoich braci, zamiast jak zawsze, czyli blisko przyjaciół.  
–Ron ma problemy z tym, by zaakceptować nasze rozstanie. Przejdzie mu, Harry. W przeciwnym razie to koniec naszej przyjaźni– odpowiedziała dziewczyna poważnie, z wściekłością smarując znajdujący się na jej talerzu tost dżemem.  
–Miona, daj spokój, przecież wiesz jaki jest Ron– powiedziała Ginny wychylając się zza Harry'ego.– Nie możesz zakładać, że to on wykona gest w kierunku pogodzenia się, jeśli chcesz by to przetrwało. Wiesz, prawda?  
–To wcale go nie tłumaczy. Czas dorosnąć, Ginn, nie zawsze i nie wszyscy będą skakać nad nim tylko dlatego, że ma wybuchowy charakter. Nie chcę już o tym rozmawiać, ten temat naprawdę działa mi na nerwy, a przede mną podwójne eliksiry, w dodatku ze Ślizgonami.  
–Przed nami, Hermiono. Ocena z OWuTeMu z eliksirów jest mi potrzebna, by móc zaaplikować do biura aurorów…– zasmucił się Harry.  
–Nie widziałam cię na pierwszych zajęciach, Harry…– Potter tylko wzruszył ramionami.– No ale spokojnie, po prostu postaraj się nie zwracać uwagi na to, co mówi do ciebie Snape.  
–Stary Nietoperz jest tak samo złośliwy jak zawsze, a nawet jakby odrobinę bardziej. Nawet koniec wojny nie zdziałał tu cudów, jego nastawienie do uczniów, szczególnie do Harry'ego, trudno uznać za przyjazne. Więc życzę ci powodzenia, kochanie– wtrąciła Ginny i pocałowała swojego chłopaka w policzek, kończąc tym samym rozmowy o kursie eliksirów i rozmowy w ogóle. Dalszy posiłek przebiegł w ciszy z racji tego, że Harry nie potrafił jednak nie przejmować się faktem, że Snape skutecznie utrudnia mu naukę, a Hermiona była pogrążona w myślach o duszeniu Rona w sposób, by nikt nie zorientował się, że to ona przyczyniła się do jego śmierci.  
–Harry, Hermiono?– usłyszeli zza swoich pleców.  
–Hej Neville– powiedzieli unisono.  
–Za piętnaści minut eliksiry, cholernie się boję i pomyślałem, że może pójdziemy razem– powiedział dosyć niepewnie Neville.  
–Brałeś udział w Wielkiej Bitwie, własnoręcznie zabiłeś gadzisko Voldemorta, a boisz się Severusa Snape'a? Ja naprawdę was nie rozumiem, chłopaki– powiedziała młoda Weasley'ówna kręcąc głową. Wspomniany nauczyciel, jakby ich słysząc, obdarzył stół Gryfonów lodowatym, pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym odszedł od nauczycielskiej katedry, by udać się do lochów. Neville, który wyłapał jego wzrok wzdrygnął się.  
–Ten Nietoperz zawsze wszystko słyszy! Ja po prostu nie wiem, jak to możliwe…– zajęczał rozpaczliwie chłopak i skierował się do wyjścia, za nim odeszli Hermiona oraz Harry, który ucałował Ginny w czoło i podbiegł by dogonić przyjaciół.

–Cisza!– warknął Severus Snape chwilę po tym, gdy z trzaskiem otworzył drzwi do klasy eliksirów. Wszystkie rozmowy natychmiast ustały, a niektórzy uczniowie jakby skurczyli się z przerażenia.– Dziś wy, banda półgłówków których plebs z przyczyn mi nieznanych zwykł nazywać kwiatem narodu, z nielicznymi oczywiście wyjątkami– tutaj Draco Malfoy i kilku innych Ślizgonów wyprostowali się dumnie na swoich miejscach– wykonacie– Snape uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, choć wybitnie drwiąco– spróbujecie wykonać– poprawił się wyraźnie– Szkiele-Wzro, którego zapasy w skrzydle szpitalnym zostały, delikatnie mówiąc, uszczuplone przez tę śmieszną potyczkę, powszechnie znaną jako Wielka lub Ostateczna Bitwa– dwukrotnie stuknął o tablicę swoją różdżką.– Instrukcje macie na tablicy, a gdyby wasze małe mózgi potrzebowały podpowiedzi dla debili, otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie 567. Życzyłbym wam powodzenia, ale nie zakładam, że uda się to więcej niż czterem osobom, a więc nie zróbcie sobie krzywdy, słodkie dzieciaczki. Szczególnie pan, panie Uciekający-Z-Zajęć-Sam-Wiesz-Który-Potter. Minus pięć punktów za bezzasadne opuszczenie mojej lekcji. Macie godzinę– w klasie dało się słyszeć pomruki niezadowolenia, bo polecenie ich ukochanego profesora oznaczało brak przerwy między poszczególnymi lekcjami, ale nikt nie odważył się na głos zwrócić na to uwagi.

Gdy tylko czarne falujące szaty Mistrza Eliksirów zniknęły za dębowymi drzwiami, Hermiona od razu zabrała się do pracy rozpalając ogień pod kociołkiem i wypełniając go źródlaną wodą.  
–Hej, Granger, a gdzie zgubiłaś swojego Wiewióra?– odezwał się Draco, który siedział za nią.  
–Odwal się, Malfoy– niemal automatycznie zareagował Harry, odrywając się od szczegółowej instrukcji zawartej w podręczniku.  
–Spokojnie Harry, dam sobie radę…– powiedziała Hermiona i posłała przyjacielowi ciepły uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się do Ślizgona.– Wiesz, myślę że szybko go znajdziesz, gdy przemienię cię w malutką, śliczniutką, bielutką…– zaczęła wyliczać dziewczyna.  
–Dość, bo zwymiotuję– przerwał jej blondyn.– Odchodząc od tematu ludzkich wydzielin i tego typu obrzydliwości, to bardzo ciekawe jak można być takim idiotą jak Weasley– Harry zacisnął pięści na okładce podręcznika, lecz nie zareagował werbalnie na komentarz Dracona.– Mam na myśli szczególnie to, że ostatnimi czasy apetyczny z ciebie kąsek, Granger i gdyby nie fakt, że jesteś szlamą, to sam chętnie położyłbym ręce na twoim…– stwierdzenie, że twarz Hermiony stała się bordowa byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia, na dokładkę Harry złapał się na ocenianiu jej figury, za co w myślach zdzielił się po głowie, a realnie na jego twarzy wykwitł delikatny rumieniec, którego przyjaciółka, Merlinowi dzięki, nie mogła zauważyć, gdyż stała do niego tyłem.  
–Jesteś chorym na umyśle, perwersyjnym idiotą, Malfoy– tyle zdołała wydusić z siebie w odpowiedzi. Odwróciła się do blatu roboczego i zaczęła natarczywie rozcierać mordownik w kamiennym moździerzu. Zza pleców dobiegł ją złośliwy chichot, który przypisała swojemu przemiłemu rozmówcy.  
–Zebranie prefektów, dzisiaj po kolacji w gabinecie profesor Vector– powiedział zmysłowo blondyn wychylając się do przodu, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej ucha Gryfonki. Zabieg ten Pansy Parkinson skwitowała pogardliwym fuknięciem obrażonego kota, Hermiona natomiast ani drgnęła, tym bardziej nie odpowiedziała. Nie było jej to w głowie gdyż głos Malfoya spowodował pogłębienie rumieńca (a jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zdawało się to być niemożliwe) i nie ufała swojemu głosowi w tym momencie na tyle, by choćby podziękować. „Jakby było zresztą za co!", pomyślała.  
–Co za wychowanie…– westchnął teatralnie Draco.  
–Posłuchaj, Malfoy!– odezwał się siedzący obok Harry'ego Neville.– Hermiona, jak zwykle nic ci nie zrobiła, więc daj jej spokój, bo…– zająknął się chłopak.

–Bo co, panie Longbottom?– w klasie nastała idealna cisza, w której wydawałoby się, że można usłyszeć bicie serca przerażonego Neville'a. Ton głosu Severusa Snape'a, który pojawił się jak zwykle w takich momentach bezszelestnie i jak zwykle znikąd, nie zwiastował niczego lepszego niż utrata kilku punktów. Mistrz podszedł do stanowisk pracy Gryfonów i omiótł je przelotnym spojrzeniem, po czym opróżnił zaklęciem kociołki Neville'a i Harry'ego.– Po dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za zmarnowane składniki, dwadzieścia za groźby pod adresem innego ucznia, czyli łącznie wasz dom stracił dziś czterdzieści pięć punktów… Jakaż szkoda. Jeżeli w ciągu pół godziny, który to czas został wam na poprawne wykonanie eliksiru, na moim biurku nie znajdą się po trzy podpisane waszymi nazwiskami fiolki, to czeka was również esej na temat prawidłowej techniki przygotowywania i łączenia składników roślinnych ze składnikami pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Na dwie rolki pergaminu.  
–Ale Malfoy…– zaczął nieśmiało Neville.  
–Minus pięć kolejnych punktów od Gryffindoru za kwestionowanie decyzji nauczyciela, panie Longbottom. Neville bez słowa rozpoczął pospiesznie pracę, Harry w ślad za nim, lecz pół godziny to stanowczo za mało na dokończenie Szkiele-Wzro, więc jedyne co mogli zrobić, to nie załatwić sobie kolejnego eseju.

Gdy Hermiona pod koniec warzenia wrzuciła kieł Cerastes Vipera i wykonała ostatnie trzy obroty srebrną chochlą, jej przyjaciele byli dopiero w połowie pracy, a czujne oczy i uszy Severusa Snape'a, mimo jej szczerych chęci, uniemożliwiały pomoc.  
–Macie pięć minut na złożenie fiolek na moim biurku, po tym czasie wasze kociołki same się opróżnią, a każdy kto nie odda marnych efektów swojej pracy do sprawdzenia, otrzymuje T i odpracowuje zajęcia z warzenia Szkiele-Wzro w sobotę – oznajmił Nietoperz i uśmiechnął się niemal lubieżnie, a Hermiona była pewna, że co najmniej dwójka uczniów znacznie pobladła ze strachu, a donośny plask który rozległ się po klasie oznaczał gwałtowne oparcie się o blat celem zachowania równowagi. Harry i Neville jak na komendę opuścili głowy, choć pierwszy gniewnie, a drugi raczej w przerażeniu. Pozostały czas eliksirów upłynął w miarę bezstresowo, pomijając utratę kolejnych pięciu punktów przez Gryffindor z powodu „rażącej niewiedzy Chłopca-Który-O-Dziwo-Przeżył" związanej ze składnikami na bazę pod Veritaserum.

–Nie przejmuj się Neville, wcale nie jesteś beznadziejny z eliksirów, a punkty szybko odrobimy na jakiejkolwiek innej lekcji. Przecież wiesz, że Snape chybaby się przekręcił w dniu, w którym nie odebrałby co najmniej dwudziestu punktów Gryfonom. To nie Twoja wina… Ciesz się słońcem, póki możesz i nie myśl o nieprzyjemnych rzeczach.  
–Dzięki Hermiona, ale nie musisz mnie pocieszać, zdaję sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. A to było pięćdziesiąt pięć punktów, jeśli już zapomniałaś. Wprawdzie z niewielkim udziałem Harry'ego… Dobrze, nieważne. Masz rację- Neville uśmiechnął się i zgodnie z zaleceniem przyjaciółki rozłożył się wygodniej na trawie. Jesień tego roku była wyjątkowo ciepła, jak na północną Szkocję. W oddali zamajaczyły trzy rude czupryny braci Weasley, z których dwie zbliżały się niebezpiecznie szybko.  
–Oho, Fred i George wynaleźli coś nowego- zauważyła najmłodsza latorośl i zaciekawiona podparła się na łokciu czekając na nowinki ze świata dowcipów.– Zaczynam myśleć, że wrócili do Hogwartu tylko po to, by rozkręcić podupadający ostatnio sklep.  
–Cześć…- zaczął Fred, kiedy lekko zdyszani do nich przybiegli.  
–…wam kochani!– skończył George.  
–Mamy wielki zaszczyt…  
–…przedstawić wam nasz najnowszy wynalazek, a mianowicie…  
–Piekielnie Szybkie Wiadomości, w skrócie: PSW!– dokończyli unisono.  
–Oparliśmy się na działaniu wyjców, odrobinę– Neville nieco się zarumienił na wspomnienie miliarda wyjców, jakie wysyłała mu kiedyś babcia– ale w sumie prócz użycia pergaminu to nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego, ot, taka mocno niezwiązana inspiracja- zaczął wyjaśniać George.  
–Wszystko polega na tym oto magicznym pergaminie i magicznym tuszu- Fred zademonstrował w lewej dłoni pergamin, a w prawej kałamarz.– który to pergamin zamienia się w uroczy mugolski samolocik i z prędkością Avady leci do adresata. Wiadomość dzięki magicznemu tuszowi znika zaraz po jej przeczytaniu, a pergaminu można używać dopóki się nie porwie.  
–Tutaj, nasza śliczna mądra Hermiono, mielibyśmy do ciebie maleńką prośbę– zagaił Fred.– Niezbyt wiemy, jak przedłużyć żywotność delikatnego pergaminu, bo ostatnia próba wzmocnienia skończyła się zamienieniem go w kamienną tablicę, a nie do końca o to nam chodziło…  
—Zajmę się tym w wolnej chwili, chłopaki.  
–Jesteś wielka!– wykrzyknął radośnie George.– A oto zbliża się naburmuszona jednostka klanu Weasey'ów… My uciekamy!  
–Rozpowszechniać towar!– i tyle ich było widać.  
–Dajesz się wykorzystywać, Miona…– wymruczała Ginny, gdy Harry złożył pocałunek na jej nosie.  
–To tylko drobna przysługa. W zasadzie mam już pomysł, muszę tylko sprawdzić kilka rzeczy w bibliotece. Zajmie mi to najwyżej godzinę… Czy moglibyście się tak przy nas nie migdalić?– Hermiona skrzywiła się na widok Harry'ego szepczącego do ucha przyjaciółki coś, co spowodowało niepohamowany chichot z jej strony i widoczne zamglenie wzroku, który teraz już z pewnością można było nazwać maślanym.  
–Nie zwracaliśmy uwagi, kiedy ty i Ron nie odklejaliście się od siebie gdy tylko znaleźliście chwilę by wymigać od pracy na rzecz Zakonu…– ten moment właśnie wybrał sobie Ron na nadrobienie odległości między nim a jego braćmi w wędrówce z zamku na błonia.

–Usłyszałem „ty i Ron"?- wtrącił Rudzielec.– Ja i kto?– spojrzał na Hermionę, która subtelnie skrywała się za Nevillem, więc w pierwszej chwili jej nie zauważył.– Rozumiem– powiedział nieco oschle.  
–Pójdę już. Do numerologii została mi jeszcze godzina, więc akurat może znajdę w bibliotece kilka książek…– dziewczyna uniosła się z trawy, otrzepała szatę i odgarnęła za ucho włosy.– Do zobaczenia na kolacji– powiedziała. Podniosła z ziemi swoją torbę, po czym zarzuciła ją na ramię i ruszyła w stronę zamku.  
–Mógłbyś ją przeprosić…– zasugerował Harry, gdy Hermiona odeszła wystarczająco daleko.  
–Daj spokój stary, wiesz że to niemożliwe– odburknął Ron, po czym klapnął na miejsce Hermiony i zamyślony patrzył w przestrzeń, co chwila wyrywając źdźbło trawy.  
–Harry, wiem że nie powinniśmy obgadywać Hermiony, ale w sumie nie chodzi zupełnie o nią…– zaczął Neville. Ron nieznacznie drgnął okazując zainteresowanie, ale nie odezwał się.  
–Do czego zmierzasz?  
–No wiesz, chodzi mi o ten komentarz Malfoy'a na eliksirach. To było dziwne, nie uważasz?  
–Jaki komentarz?– nie wytrzymał Ron.  
–Oh… Jego Ślizgońska Dupkowatość po prostu był dziś najwyraźniej w mistrzowskiej wręcz formie i nazwał Hermionę „ostatnimi czasy apetycznym kąskiem", ale moim zdaniem to nic wielkiego. Wszyscy wiedzą jak ona reaguje na tego typu „komplementy", a Malfoy po prostu chciał ją zawstydzić. Zresztą nazwał ją przy tym szlamą.  
–Zabiję tego gnojka…– powiedział żałośnie niskim głosem, mocno czerwony na twarzy, Ron.  
–Daj spokój, on dogryza jej i nam wszystkim od prawie ośmiu lat, Ron. Hermiona da sobie radę. Pamiętasz jak na trzecim roku przywaliła mu w gębę?  
–Harry ma rację, braciszku– dodała Ginny.– A biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnio nad wyraz cieplutkie relacje z Hermioną, radziłabym nie mieszać się w jej sprawy, póki nie istnieje realne zagrożenie… Zresztą zagrożenie czym? Flirtem? A może GWAŁTEM? Nie bądźmy śmieszni. Nie mam pojęcia, w czym widzicie problem.  
–Racja. Histeryzujemy– skwitował Neville.

„Zaklęcia domowe", „Dziwaczne dylematy czarodziejskie i ich rozwiązania", „Uroki dla zauroczonych", „Krótki poradnik dla aspirującej Miss Czarownic". Te książki Hermiona wypożyczyła celem znalezienia zaklęcia, które utrwaliłoby pergaminy do PSW. Wbrew pozorom prezentowały szereg rozwiązań, bo zawierały zaklęcia do utwardzania porcelany, usztywniania ubrań, zdjęć, utrwalania fryzury i makijażu i kilka innych, równie przydatnych, a które zamierzała przetestować. W duchu przeklinała przeciwzaklęcia zastosowane na bibliotecznych książkach, które uniemożliwiały jej rzucenie uroku zmniejszająco-zwiększającego, a co za tym idzie niosła przed sobą dorodny stosik przerażająco (choć to oczywiście pojęcie względne) grubych i równie ciężkich co grubych książek, który skutecznie ograniczał jej pole widzenia. Według pierwszego prawa złośliwości losu zaskoczeniem byłoby doniesienie ich do wieży Gryffindoru bez chociażby jednego potknięcia i zbierania ich z podłogi, dlatego zdołała zrobić co najwyżej kilkanaście kroków, gdy usłyszała Draco Malfoy'a żywo i dziwnie głośno dyskutującego z jakąś dziewczyną. Gdy tylko zdołała skojarzyć żeński głos z mopsowatą twarzą Pansy Parkinson, nie minęła sekunda, a boleśnie uderzyła nosem w stos przed sobą, który zresztą po chwili konsekwentnie runął na ziemię, a jak się okazało: Malfoy wykrzykiwał swoje kwestie do Pansy oddalonej o kilkanaście metrów, w dodatku szedł tyłem w kierunku biblioteki. Dobiegł ją donośny śmiech Parkinson, który cichł w miarę jak się oddalała.  
„CHOLERA JASNA! ZAWSZE TO SAMO! NIE DOŚĆ, ŻE W OGÓLE, W DODATKU PRZY NATURALNYCH WROGACH…"- pomyślała Hermiona.  
–Co do…– zaczął zaskoczony Ślizgon obracając się do niej na pięcie.– No, no, no, Granger… Jeszcze raz wpadniesz na mnie w tak spektakularny sposób, a uznam że chcesz mnie przelecieć…- posłał jej ponętne spojrzenie, by móc napawać się delikatnym rumieńcem przyozdabiającym jej twarz.  
–Mogłabym powiedzieć o tobie to samo…– warknęła schylając się do książek, które jedną ręką zaczęła formować na podłodze w wieżę, by drugą lekko rozmasować obolały nos. Chłopak przykucnął i chwycił za egzemplarz „Uroków dla zauroczonych" przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem.  
–No teraz, to zastanawiam się nad tym poważnie! Księżniczka Gryffindoru zakochana w księciu Slytherinu, cóż za powalająca historia!– ironiczny śmiech Już-Nie-Dziedzica rodu Malfoy'ów rozniósł się echem po pustym korytarzu.  
–Powalający, a raczej POWALONY, to jesteś TY– wyszarpnęła książkę z jego dłoni, po czym dołożyła ją do stosiku.  
–Wszyscy Gryfoni mają tak zaawansowaną awersję do mówienia „dziękuję", czy to tylko twoja domena, Wiem-To-Wszystko? Podniosłem twoją książkę, niewdzięcznico, ale ostatecznie chyba nie powinienem oczekiwać, że szlamia etykieta jest tak wysoce rozwinięta, o ile w ogóle istnieje.  
–Wiesz co? Odwal się– fuknęła na „dowidzenia" już zza muru z książek i wstała. Malfoy wyprostował się chwilę po niej.  
–Nie ma za co!– rzucił samozwańczy Książę Slytherinu i rozeszli się w swoje strony.  
–Głupia szlama…– mruknął do siebie, gdy znajdował się już przy drzwiach biblioteki.  
–Ślizgoński skretyniały książę…– powiedziała dość głośno sama do siebie, gdy zrobiła już pierwszy krok na schodach prowadzących na szóste piętro, choć jej słowa skutecznie zagłuszyła ściana z grubych woluminów.


	3. chateaux Draco

Rozdział nieco wypełniony erotyzmem, choć nie w jakiejś brutalnej postaci, ale mimo wszystko uznaję go za 18+. Odrobinę zabawny. Hermiona stanowczo niekanoniczna i na to odstępstwo będę sobie pozwalać w takich sytuacjach jak ta.

Jeśli ktoś to czyta, to proszę o zamieszczenie choć słowa recenzji, bo mimo, według mnie, świetnych statystyk, mam wrażenie że piszę sama dla siebie.

Tekst niebetowany. Miłej lektury. (:

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ III. Chateaux Draco

_**Delikatna dłoń gładziła jej nagie ciało, zatrzymując się dłużej na zagłębieniu w talii. Tak idealnie dopasowana…  
**__**Delikatna dłoń kreśliła kółka na jej nagim brzuchu, niebezpiecznie schodząc w dół.  
**__**Delikatna dłoń głaskała jej piersi, po chwili dołączyła do niej druga, a pieszczota niewiele miała wspólnego z delikatnością.  
**__**Delikatna dłoń sunęła w dół, gdy druga nadal gładziła pierś.  
**__**Smukłe palce musnęły nieśmiało jej kobiecość.  
**_–_**Hermiono…- usłyszała męski, zmysłowy głos.  
**__**Dłoń na jej piersi podszczypywała sutek.  
**_–_**Hermiono…  
**__**Oh…  
**_–_**Hermiono!- głos nagle zrobił się wyższy, jakby kobiecy. Jakby…**_

–Ginny?- wymruczała zaspana.– Co do cholery robisz w moim erotycznym śnie? Wynoś się, wynoś, w… Ohh…  
–To ty miewasz erotyczne sny? Hermiono Jean Granger! Obudź się! JAKI MAMY DZIEŃ TYGODNIA?– zaryczała niemalże Weasley'ówna.  
–Przestań się tak wydzierać, już wstaję…– Hermiona potarła oczy i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.– A co do pytania, to dziś mamy sobotę. Sobotę, dziewiętnasty dzień września…– ziewnęła przeciągle, zakrywając usta wierzchem dłoni.– O Morgano, raport z zebrania Prefektów dla dyrektor McGonagall! Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć, przecież zwykle wszystko robię na bieżąco, cholera, gdzie są moje ubrania…?- zerwała się z łóżka.  
–Miona?  
–Nie teraz, Ginny, muszę szybko przepisać na czysto ten cholerny raport i dostarczyć go McGonnagal w ciągu…– zerknęła na wielki ścienny zegar.– Dwudziestu minut! GDZIE SĄ MOJE SPODNIE?– zanurkowała pod łóżko, skąd wyciągnęła białą skarpetkę, która nieco straciła na swoim kolorze. Skrzywiła się i odrzuciła ją w tył.  
–Miooonaaa…– zaszczebiotała dziwnie Ginny.  
–Ja naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu, porozmawiamy… Choćby za godzinę.– zerwała się na równe nogi i w dwóch długich susach doskoczyła kufra, w którym zaczęła gorączkowe poszukiwania.– Wychodzimy dziś do Hogsmeade, prawda? Wtedy porozmawiamy! No gdzie są te kretyńskie spodnie…– zajęczała żałośnie.  
–Dobrze. Inaczej… Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że przespałaś śniadanie, a ponieważ cię nie było, dyrektor McGonagall poprosiła bym przekazała ci, że DRACO MALFOY ubiegł cię w złożeniu RAPORTU. Kazała też życzyć ci miłego dnia.  
–Malfoy?– zamarła w bezruchu.– Przecież to bez sensu, on ma wstręt do pisania. Jego arystokratyczne rączki nie są zdolne do utrzymania pióra dłużej niż zajęłoby zapisanie czwartej części rolki pergaminu, ten raport był naprawdę długi, a cały Hogwart wie, że wszystkie wypracowania pisze za niego Parkinson…– odwróciła się do Ginny i posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.  
–Na mnie nie patrz, nie mam pojęcia co działo się na tym zebraniu, nie pomogę ci. Chociaż… Może opowiedziałabyś mi, co takiego wpłynęło na to, że Malfoy pali się do pisania raportów, pomijając oczywiście fakt, że to także należy do jego obowiązków… A może ja powiążę to z twoim snem, z którego tak bardzo nie chciałaś się budzić…– Ruda posłała jej kocie spojrzenie.  
–Powinnaś wziąć korepetycje z opowiadania dowcipów od swoich braci, Ginn, to było wybitnie niezabawne– starsza z Gryfonek sugestywnie popukała się w czoło.– Ten gad chce mnie ośmieszyć, przecież to jasne… Tak, to nawet logicznie. Wykaże moją rażącą nieudolność w sprawowaniu funkcji Prefekt Naczelnej, a tym samym dostanie pseudo-dowód na wyższość Slytherinu nad Gryffindorem– wyjaśniła bardziej sobie aniżeli Ginny, która z kolei posłała jej spojrzenie wyrażające brak aprobaty dla teorii spiskowej.  
–Zbyt wiele czasu spędzałaś dotąd z Ronem…– pokręciła głową.– Jeśli między wami nie kwitnie potajemny romans, to ja uważam, że Malfoy po prostu równie serio co ty podchodzi do tej funkcji. I tyle.  
–Ohh, ty mój głosie rozsądku– Hermiona posłała przyjaciółce całusa.  
–Zrób coś…– wykonała serię dziwnych gestów wokół własnej głowy, które głównie przypominały mugolskie wyobrażenie odprawiania czarów– … z tym.  
–Z…– Granger zmarszczyła nos w chwili zastanowienia.– A… Masz na myśli moje włosy. Tak… Do zobaczenia na obiedzie, w takim razie…– powiedziała jakby nieco zmarnowana, na co Ginny uśmiechnęła się tylko i bez słowa opuściła jej komnaty. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Hermiona opróżniła swoją szkolną torbę, a zamiast książek i przyborów szkolnych wrzuciła do niej dwie tubki najcudowniejszego wynalazku czarodziejskiego świata, jakim była „Ulizanna", szczotkę do włosów i czyste ubrania. Po chwili namysłu dorzuciła jeszcze egzemplarz _„Dawnych i w ludzkiej niepamięci pogrążonych zaklęć i uroków"_, jako coś lekkiego do czytania podczas kąpieli.  
„Łazienka Prefektów to takie cudowne miejsce…"– pomyślała. „Mięciutkie białe ręczniki, cudowne olejki do kąpieli…"– na to zareagowała lekko rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Założyła wczorajsze ciuchy, zarzuciła torbę na ramię, wetknęła różdżkę w tylną kieszeń spodni i dziarskim krokiem udała się na piąte piętro.

Odkręciła kurki z wodą zawierające olejki o zapachu melisy, pomarańczy oraz cynamonu. Zabezpieczyła drzwi zaklęciem, odrzuciła torbę na kamienny blat obok jednej z umywalek, wyjęła z ogromnej szafy ręcznik i położyła go na brzegu basenu (który ludzie, z nieznanych przyczyn, zwykli nazywać po prostu wanną), a pod nim schowała różdżkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Pospiesznie zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i zanurzyła się w kolorowych bąbelkach.

Po przeczytaniu kilkunastu stron o urokach, które wyszły z użytku najzwyczajniej w świecie z powodu braku ich użyteczności, przypomniała sobie, że nadal nie przetestowała jeszcze zaklęcia Trwałej Porcelany, więc odłożyła książkę i zanurkowała w nieco słabiej spienionej już wodzie. Gdy się wynurzyła, jej nozdrzy dobiegł zapach, którego, mogłaby przysiąc, jeszcze kilka sekund temu (to jest przed nurem w kąpieli) nie dało się wyczuć. Wzięła głęboki oddech i westchnęła cicho, pozwalając by subtelne nuty piżma, drewna dryfowego i wetiwery zaczęły otulać jej zmysły. W ostatnim przebłysku jasności myślenia uświadomiła sobie, że to stanowczo męski zapach. Gwałtownie odwróciła się i sięgnęła pod ręcznik, by wyjąć różdżkę…  
–Tego szukasz?  
…której tam nie było. Był za to Malfoy. Siedzący w co najmniej nonszalanckiej pozie na brzegu wanny. W czarnych spodniach, grafitowym swetrze od mundurka, z wystającym kołnierzykiem białej koszuli, z niezapiętym ostatnim guzikiem, z poluzowanym, choć nadal schowanym pod swetrem, zielono-srebrnym krawatem. Z jej różdżką w ręku.  
–Malfoy…– sarknęła wściekle.  
–Wy, Gryfoni, i wasza porażająca spostrzegawczość…– powiedział mamrocząc lekko i patrząc jej w oczy, by po chwili skierować wzrok na ukryty pod wodą biust Hermiony. Lekki rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach i zanurzyła się w wodzie do połowy szyi.  
–Czego chcesz?  
Cisza.  
–Co tu robisz?  
I znów.  
–Jak do cholery tu wszedłeś, Malfoy?!– wykrzyczała, słowa poniosły się echem. Ignorowanie jej pytań stanowczo nie należało do sposobów złagodzenia napięcia atmosfery, o czym Draco zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć (ciekawe skąd?) i uparcie to ignorować.  
–To nie było zbyt trudne, Granger– zwinnie manewrował różdżką Hermiony między swoimi palcami.– Być może nie jesteś tak genialna, za jaką wszyscy cię uważają… A być może wcale nie chciałaś być tutaj sama…  
–Co za odrażająca insynuacja…– odsunęła się wgłąb basenu.– Całkowicie zwariowałeś na tej wojnie i zamieniłeś się w gwałciciela, mordercę, seryjnego mordercę, niepotrzebne skreśl? To naprawdę chore, że jesteś tutaj, kiedy ja jestem NAGA… Będziesz się z tego gęsto tłumaczył. Zresztą, wynoś się, natychmiast– żadne słowa nie wydawały się być odpowiednie w sytuacji, gdy zanurzona w kolorowej pianie, bez różdżki, znajdowała się na pastwie Draco Malfoy'a, więc nie zaszkodzi spróbować zwyczajnie go stąd wyprosić…  
–Moje małe, waleczne lwiątko…– zakpił Ślizgon.– Wróćmy do pytań, chętnie wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Dla komfortu dodamy trochę piany… Pozwolisz?– wskazał różdżką, jego własną, na kurki. Hermiona niepewnie przytaknęła, na co on wykonał nieznaczny ruch nadgarstkiem, który sprawił, że z kranów na nowo pociekła pachnąca woda. Dłuższa chwila ciszy, kolejny ruch nadgarstka, odcięcie dopływu świeżej piany.  
–Więc?– spytała Hermiona, gdy cisza stała się niezręczna jeszcze bardziej, niż cała ta sytuacja.  
–Ach, tak… Strasznie tu gorąco– powiedział Draco, po czym ściągnął sweter, rozpiął jeszcze jeden guzik koszuli i bardziej poluzował krawat.  
–Śledzisz mnie? Chcesz mnie zabić?– próbowała przyspieszyć Hermiona. Jak dla niej to wszystko było zbyt idiotyczne, by móc się tym realnie przejmować, jednak próba zrozumienia motywów nie powinna być niczym zbędnym. W każdym razie: przecież ciągle naśmiewała się z Ginny, która insynuowała połowie Gryfonek z szóstego i siódmego roku, jakoby notorycznie fantazjowały o pewnym blondwłosym dupkowatym arystokracie ze Slytherinu, a tymczasem… Właśnie. Tymczasem wcale nie było tak zmysłowo, jak wyobrażała to sobie Ruda.  
–Śledzę cię…– przyznał zaskakująco szczerze Dracon– …ale nie po to, by cię zabić. Mam dla ciebie propozycję Granger…– sięgnął krawata, poluzował go na tyle, by móc przesadzić go przez głowę, ściągnął go i rzucił gdzieś w kąt. Hermiona przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.– Już mówiłem, że ostatnimi czasy stałaś się apetycznym kąskiem, prawda?– posłał jej zawadiacki, onieśmielający uśmiech.  
–Myślałam… Myślałam, że…– zaczęła Hermiona. Jej głos nieco zachrypł.  
–Za dużo myślisz. Na czym to ja…– jego głos wydawał się dziewczynie pociągający. Zbyt pociągający.– Mam propozycję– kontynuował zaczynając rozpinać kolejne guziki koszuli i ściągając buty.– Nie do odrzucenia, bo mnie z zasady się nie odrzuca…– koszula ruszyła w ślad za krawatem, zaraz za nią skarpetki. Wstał z podłogi i odrzucił ich różdżki na kamienny blat.  
–Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem– odrobinę za szybko odpowiedziała Gryfonka odsuwając się do przeciwległej krawędzi wanny na tyle, aż boleśnie doświadczyła na swoich plecach wystających kranów.  
–Nie udawaj głupiej– rozpiął spodnie i chwycił za ich brzegi.  
–Malfoy, czy ciebie ktoś przeklął? A może dolał ci coś do soku dyniowego? Tak, to wygląda na Amortencję, albo bardzo silny Eliksir Pożądania– zaczynała panikować. Malfoy był z pewnością dobrze zbudowany, niektóre dziewczęta uważały go nawet za zabójczo przystojnego, inne głosiły jego chwałę i przekazywały plotki o jego łóżkowych zdolnościach… Blondyn ściągnął spodnie, które opadły wokół jego kostek. Stop. Stop, stop, stop. Musi coś zrobić, musi się jakoś uratować z tej idiotycznej opresji, musi…  
„Merlinie, dlaczego dałeś mu tak cudowne w każdym calu ciało…? Dlaczego wodzisz mnie na pokuszenie…? Przecież znasz moją nienaganną reputację, wiesz że Ronald był moim pierwszym chłopakiem, że w zasadzie dzięki niemu pokochałam seks, ale… NA PATRONUSA SAMEGO DUMBLDORE'A!"  
Jej wewnętrzny monolog przerwał widok spektakularnie prężącego się penisa Malfoya, który bezwstydnie ściągnął obcisłe bokserki. Majtki bezwładnie opadły na spodnie, a on, w sensie chłopak, w sensie mężczyzna z marzeń każdej dorastającej czarownicy, zgrabnie wyplątał się z nich i wszedł do wanny, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie.  
–To zostanie między nami…– wyszeptał zmysłowo i przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie, po czym złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Już nie miała siły protestować, jakkolwiek irracjonalnie ,,seks z wrogiem" by nie brzmiał, oplotła więc ramionami jego szyję, a nogi wokół bioder.– Mądra dziewczynka…– wymruczał wprost do jej ucha. Zadrżała tak, jak za każdym kolejnym razem, gdy szeptał sprośności tego przedpołudnia i jeszcze chwilę po nim. Może nieco dłużej niż chwilę.

–Wypij– powiedział oschle, podając jej fiolkę z lekko zielonkawym eliksirem. Tak zakończył swój żywot namiętny kochanek.  
–Co to?– pytanie kontrolne. Przecież znała odpowiedź.  
–Nasza gwarancja na bezowocność spotkania.  
Przytaknęła i wzięła od niego buteleczkę, po czym wypiła zawartość, a Malfoy, dopilnowawszy formalności, wyszedł bez pożegnania. Nie żeby Hermionie sprawiło to przykrość. Tak było nawet lepiej.  
Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze i spróbowała się tak błogo nie uśmiechać, westchnęła głośno z powodu niepowodzenia, sięgnęła po różdżkę i wysuszyła włosy, po czym okiełznała swoją fryzurę dużą ilością „Ulizanny" i utrwaliła zaklęciem z poradnika, który przeglądała, by pomóc bliźniakom.

–Myśleliśmy, że utonęłaś…– Harry kontynuował wywód o tym, jak bardzo wszyscy martwili się jej dwugodzinną kąpielą, przeżuwając jednocześnie kawałek kurczaka.– Jakoś inaczej wyglądasz… To chyba włosy.  
–Tak, to z pewnością włosy…– Hermiona zarumieniła się delikatnie.– Skończyłeś jeść? Za pół godziny spotykamy się wszyscy przed bramą, a musimy skoczyć jeszcze po płaszcze…– zgrabnie zmieniła temat na wyjście do Hogsmeade.  
–Właściwie…  
–To ja pójdę zebrać jeszcze kilka rzeczy i za piętnaście minut spotykamy się w pokoju wspólnym! Ginny?– zagaiła przyjaciółkę i wstała od stołu.  
–Tak, idę z tobą. Chłopaki pospieszcie się, błagam– ostatni całus złożony na czole Harry'ego i dołączyła do oddalającej się już Hermiony.  
–Czy Hermiona nie zachowuje się waszym zdaniem jakoś dziwnie…?– spytał Ron, który ostatnio znów zaczął jadać z nimi posiłki.  
–Wydaje ci się, po prostu ma dobry humor…– odpowiedział pewnym głosem Neville.


	4. Za facetów! Za Granger!

Uprzejmie przypominam o istnieniu przycisku "review". (: Rozdział 18+ ze względu na używki i język, jakim posługują się bohaterowie w dalszej części tekstu.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ IV. Za facetów! Za Granger!

–Zdrajca krwi– wyszeptał Draco, po czym przekroczył ramy portretu Dextera Fortescue, trzeciego dyrektora Hogwartu, strzegącego wejścia do jego prywatnych komnat Prefekta Naczelnego. Zdjął wierzchnią szatę i niedbale złożył , po czym odrzucił na wielkie łoże przysłonięte ciemnozieloną kotarą. Poluzował krawat, przeczesał dłonią włosy. Podszedł do mahoniowego, bogato zdobionego biurka i wyjął z jego szuflady mugolskie papierosy. Ot, taka słabość w dobie post-wojennej sielanki. Trzymając paczkę w dłoni pochylił się nad blatem, gdzie leżał rozwinięty i częściowo zapisany pergamin.

_1. Gnębić Granger publicznie, by zachować pozory._

_2. Rzucić kilka zawoalowanych w obelgi komplementów._

_3. Odciążyć Szlamę w obowiązkach Prefekta, czekać na dłuższą wizytę w łazience na piątym piętrze. _

_4. DOPILNOWAĆ WYPICIA ELIKSIRU._

_4. Odczekać jakiś czas i umówić spotkanie._

_5. Zabić, gdy okoliczności na to pozwolą._

Plan opatrzony był kilkoma dopiskami w stylu „powtarzać do skutku", „–zrobione", „działa, kontynuować". Wbrew ogólnemu przekonaniu, Draco Malfoy miał wybitnie poukładane życie. Pod każdym względem.  
–Granger, moja ty słodka i naiwna…– powiedział do siebie i wyciągnął papierosa. Odpalił go rozżarzonym końcem różdżki. Podszedł do jednego z dwóch obitych czarnym pluszem foteli i rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie, po czym wyczarował popielniczkę i odstawił ją na stolik obok. Głęboko zaciągnął się dymem, gdy jego uszu dobiegło pukanie. Właściwie seria skomplikowanych puknięć, których sekwencję ustalił z Zabinim.– Dexterze…– uprzejmie zwrócił się do wewnętrznej strony płótna portretu, którego rezydent otworzył przejście. Po chwili w komnatach Dracona pojawił się Blaise Zabini.  
–A ty znów poddajesz się wątpliwej przyjemności zażywania mugolskich używek…– stwierdził cierpko gość i teatralnie pomachał ręką przed swoim nosem, jakby rozganiając kłęby dymu.  
–Parkinson uważa, że wyglądam wtedy seksownie…– odparował Draco uśmiechając się przy tym kpiąco.  
–Oh, a od kiedy Mopsowa Morda jest wyrocznią w sprawach twojego image'u?– spytał Blaise i podszedł bliżej Dracona, po czym zajął drugi z foteli.  
–Dokładnie od momentu, w którym stała się samozwańczym prezesem mojego funclub'u.  
Czarnoskóry roześmiał się perliście, po czym głęboko westchnął.  
–Czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem?– jego głos nabrał powagi.  
–Dlaczego miałoby nie pójść? Czy znasz choćby jedną czarownicę, która rozłożyłaby przede mną nogi mniej chętnie niż Pansy? Litości, Blaise, jestem uosobieniem boga seksu…– powiedział strzepując papierosa do kryształowej popielniczki i zaciągnął się nim ponownie.  
–Przejdźmy do konkretów, Draco– uciął czcze przechwałki.– Honor naszych rodzin leży w twoich rękach, lepiej tego nie spierdol…– słowa Blaise'a zabrzmiały jak groźba– …przyjacielu– dodał po chwili, bardzo powoli. Wstał i podszedł do biurka, na którym blondyn zostawił swoją listę.– Co to?  
–Moja własna wersja przypominajki.  
–Sam tworzysz dowody przeciwko sobie… „Zabić"? Oszalałeś? Dobrze wiesz, co masz robić, Draco. Ona nie może zginąć. Przecież w przepowiedni…– nie dokończył, bo młody Malfoy odłożył z gracją papierosa, doskoczył do niego szybko i przyłożył mu do karku różdżkę, boleśnie wbijając jej koniec w skórę. Wolną ręką przytrzymywał go za lewe ramię.  
–To ty jesteś nierozsądny, Zabini, kwestionując moje metody i decyzje. Mój plan na jej życie sięga dużo dalej, niż ta idiotyczna przepowiednia. Nie marnuj już mojego czasu i wyjdź– wycedził wściekle przez zęby i odprowadził Blaise'a do portretu, nadal celując do niego różdżką.  
–Tobie naprawdę odbija– rzucił na odchodne.  
–Wątpię.

oOo

Hermionę okropnie gryzły wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia. Nie należała przecież do tych, dla których przygodni seks w opuszczonej klasie, czy jak w jej przypadku w łazience Prefektów, był chlebem powszednim. W dodatku z powodu podmiotu jej intymnych kontaktów nie mogła podzielić się z nikim swoimi rozterkami. Zresztą nie do końca była pewna, czy jest się czym dzielić. Malfoy jak niespodziewanie zjawił się w łazience, tak nagle zaczął traktować ją jak powietrze, pomijając oczywiście kilka zgryźliwych uwag odnośnie statusu jej krwi. To ciekawe, że nawet po całkowitym unicestwieniu Voldemorta, ba, po opowiedzeniu się po stronie jego przeciwników, można jeszcze zawracać sobie głowę takimi bzdurami.  
–Miona? Masz chwilę?– w przeciwieństwie do niektórych traktowała bycie prefektem jako służbę, dlatego kiedy nie zajmowała się niczym ważnym, zostawiała przejście do jej komnat, przez portret Nimue, otwarte. Nie wzięła pod uwagę, że Ron może uznać to za sposobność do zawracania jej głowy swoją chorą zazdrością i innymi rozterkami, które szczerze mówiąc aktualnie niewiele ją obchodziły. W przeciwieństwie do Ginny i Harry'ego nie znał hasła, dlatego musiał czekać aż Prefekt Naczelna wyznaczy czas audiencji, jak określał zainteresowany to, co Granger zwykła nazywać po prostu dyżurem. Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad pokreślonego pierwowzoru eseju na Transmutację, dając tym samym znak, że Rudzielec może mówić. Mała pionowa zmarszczka na jej czole była ponagleniem.– Chciałem…  
–Przeprosić?– zasugerowała, być może zbyt pewnie.  
–Raczej powiedzieć, że nie masz na co liczyć!– stawianie Rona w takiej sytuacji, to najgłupsze co mogła zrobić. Teoretycznie o tym wiedziała, dlatego jego wybuch i poczerwieniałe lico nie zrobiły na niej zbytniego wrażenia.  
–Ron?– zaczepił go Harry, zaglądając przez dziurę w portrecie. Zwabiły go wrzaski. Posłał Hermionie pytające spojrzenie, ale ona wywróciła tylko oczami.– Wszystko w porządku? Znów się kłócicie?  
–Bez obaw Harry, wszystko mam pod kontrolą…– powiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się w promiennie.  
–Oczywiście! Jak zwykle!– opanowanie Hermiony odebrało Ronowi resztki samokontroli, dlatego postanowił wycofać się i oddać tę walkę walkowerem. Harry upewnił się, że Rudzielec nie zawróci i wszedł do dormitorium przyjaciółki zamykając za sobą portret.  
–Nie zależy ci na tym, by się z nim pogodzić– ton Złotego Chłopca był co najmniej oskarżycielski.  
–Oczywiście, że mi zależy Harry…– podkuliła nogi na czerwonej wersji fotela z komnat Malfoy'a i wskazała przyjacielowi miejsce obok. Nie skorzystał. Westchnęła i podrapała się po głowie.– Ron musi do pewnego stopnia mnie znienawidzić, byśmy mogli się znów przyjaźnić… Nie myśl, że to dla mnie łatwe. Ja wiem, że go krzywdzę Harry… Po prostu uznaj to za wyższe dobro, jak ja.  
–Ufam, że wiesz co robisz– uśmiechnął się delikatnie, by podkreślić szczerość swoich słów i ruszył do wyjścia. Przez otwarte okno wleciał samolocik PSW i wylądował na stoliku przed Hermioną. Rozłożyła go i przeczytała. Harry zatrzymał się zaciekawiony. Nie do końca jeszcze przyzwyczaił się do wszędobylskich pergaminowych latających konstrukcji.  
–Ginny pyta, czy mam chwilę na babskie plotki– wyjaśniła. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł.  
Kiedy wiadomość Rudej znikła, Hermiona wstała do biurka, by wyciągnąć magiczny atrament.  
_Wpadaj jak najszybciej możesz, zrobimy sobie małą ucztę zamiast obiadu– Zgredek z radością dostarczy nam trochę smakołyków. Za dwie godziny mam jeszcze zajęcia. Pasuje?- _odpisała, a gdy zaadresowała wiadomość do Ginny, pergamin błyskawicznie się złożył i wystrzelił jak z procy.  
„Rzeczywiście prędkość Avady" – pomyślała. Odpowiedź przyszła po chwili.  
_Zaraz mam Zaklęcia i Historię Magii, a po obiedzie Mugoloznawstwo i Eliksiry. Może babska noc u ciebie? Mam butelkę Ognistej, bliźniacy przemycili mi ją z Hogsmeade. Umowa?  
_Uśmiechnęła się do pergaminu.  
_Umowa. Punkt dwudziesta trzecia. Mam godzinny obchód po ciszy nocnej. Z Malfoy'em._

_Czasem zazdroszczę Ci tych obchodów. Dupek to niezła partia._

_Powtórzę Harry'emu. Co do Malfoy'a– nienawidzi szlam._

_Ostatnio nie jest tak wściekle wredny. Może się zmienił?/ Kocham Harry'ego, ale to nie znaczy jeszcze, że oślepłam._

_Nazywałam Cię już kiedyś Mistrzem Legilimencji?_

_Nie, dlaczego miałabyś to robić?_

_Bo wydajesz się czytać z Malfoy'a jak z kartki. Opowiem Ci coś, jeszcze się zdziwisz._

_Ha-ha. Czekam z niecierpliwością. Bez odbioru._

–Zgredku!– zawołała Hermiona, a skrzat zjawił się natychmiast z cichym pyknięciem.  
–Panienka wzywała Zgredka, panienko Hermiono?– skrzat ukłonił się tak głęboko, że niemal dotykał swoim długim nosem posadzki.  
–Możesz się wyprostować, Zgredku. Mam do ciebie prośbę…  
–Zgredek zrobi wszystko dla przyjaciół Harry'ego Pottera!– wykrzyknął radośnie, a wielkie oczy wypełniły się łzami szczęścia.  
–Proszę, tylko nie płacz…– Hermiona upadła przed nim na kolana i zaczęła wycierać ogromne łzy rękawem swetra.  
–Panienka jest taka miła dla Zgredka…– teraz skrzat zaniósł się już szlochem. Hermiona, wbrew swoim przekonaniom, zrobiła więc jedyną rzecz, która mogła wyprowadzić go z tego stanu, czyli wydała bezpośrednie polecenie:  
–Skrzacie, dziś wieczorem, dokładnie o dwudziestej trzeciej, będę miała gościa w swoich komnatach. Przygotuj nam coś smacznego do przegryzienia i przestań już płakać. Możesz odejść.  
–Tak jest, panienko Hermiono, Zgredek nie zawiedzie!– powiedział już lekko rozpogodzony i zniknął z tym samym cichym pyknięciem, które towarzyszyło jego pojawieniu się.  
–Jednak głupiutkie te skrzaty…– powiedziała przypominając sobie W.E.S.Z., ciągle jeszcze miała gdzieś te obrzydliwe czapeczki.

oOo

–Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy!– zaskrzeczała Pansy, gdy chłopak wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Ostatnimi czasy wykorzystywał to pomieszczenie jedynie jako korytarz prowadzący do jego dormitorium, gdzie spędzał większość czasu. Pansy miała błogość wymalowaną na twarzy, gdy uwiesiła się Malfoy'owego ramienia. Draco odepchnął ją, na co większość obecnych zareagowała subtelnym parsknięciem rozbawienia.  
–Spieprzaj, Parkinson… – strzepnął z barku niewidzialny pyłek.  
–No wiesz, Dracusiu… Jesteś ostatnio taki niemiły…– podeszła do niego nieco bliżej. Właściwie zbyt blisko. Jej ręka powędrowała na klatkę blondyna, po której zaczęła wodzić wskazującym palcem– Czy coś się stało? Możemy odwiedzić twoje komnaty, a poprawię ci humor…– uwodzicielsko przygryzła wargę patrząc mu w oczy.  
–Jesteś obrzydliwą puszczalską szmatą. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć cię w moim łóżku?– gwałtownie złapał ją za nadgarstek, który ścisnął może odrobinę zbyt mocno. Dziewczyna syknęła, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Draconowi zdawało się, że przez chwilę dostrzegł w jej oczach przerażenie. Ponownie przybrała maskę nieposkromionej uwodzicielki.  
–I nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy, dlaczego wszyscy chcą mnie mieć?  
–Bo jesteś łatwa!– rzucił Blaise, który właśnie przeszedł przez portret. Pansy fuknęła oburzona.  
–Wy i wasz dwuosobowy elitarny klubik…– zmierzyła obu chłopaków spojrzeniem, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Bazyliszek, po czym wyszarpnęła rękę z uścisku Dracona, a on na ten gest przybrał swoją twarz w drwiący uśmieszek numer pięć, pozwalając sobie na nieznaczne drgnięcie lewego kącika ust i uniesienie prawej brwi.  
–Blaise…  
–Draco…  
–Dwudziesta trzecia w moich komnatach. Mam gdzieś dwie butelki Ognistej– na te słowa niektórzy poruszyli się nerwowo. Nikt nie wiedział, jak Draco Malfoy przemycał te wszystkie butelki niezauważony.  
–Jeśli zobowiązujesz się nie udusić mnie dymem i nie grozić mi różdżką…– zaczął czarnoskóry.  
–Nie bądź żałosny jak Parkinson, to była niewinna zabawa.  
–Gdyby tak nie było, już byś nie żył– Zabini obnażył rząd białych zębów w uśmiechu.

–Spóźniłeś się– rzuciła Hermiona dosyć obojętnym tonem, gdy tylko Draco dołączył do niej, czekającej przy klasie Mugoloznawstwa.  
–Dwie minuty. Tęskniłaś, Granger?– spytał nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.  
–Chyba śnisz…– na te słowa Malfoy uwięził ją między swoimi ramionami, opierając się dłońmi o ścianę. Gdyby nie znacznie rozszerzone ze strachu źrenice Gryfonki, uznałby że to na nią nie podziałało. Nachylił się i musnął ustami płatek jej ucha.  
–Żebyś wiedziała…– wymruczał i odsunął się od niej równie gwałtownie co zbliżył, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ruszył na obchód. To zachowanie nieco wytrąciło Hermionę z równowagi, ale przecież to nie jest ich pierwszy nocny dyżur, nie pozwoli grać sobie na nerwach. Wzięła więc głęboki oddech, policzyła do pięciu i szybo ruszyła za Ślizgonem, by wkrótce zrównać z nim krok.

oOo

–I tak to właśnie było, Ginny…– starsza z Gryfonek gniewnie uniosła w górę kryształ wypełniony w jednej czwartej bursztynowym płynem.– Najpierw mnie napada w łazience, napastuje nagością swojego boskiego ciała, uprawiamy seks, chciałabym podrkr… podrkr…– Hermiona miała już problemy z prawidłową artykulacją. Na szczęście Weasley'ówna znajdowała się w podobnym stanie.– Chciałabym nadmienić– wybrnęła w końcu– że wszystko dzieje się z JEGO inicjatywy, Ginn… A teraz udaje, że nic się nie stało… Prócz tego incydentu na dzisiejszym dyżżżurze…  
–Wiesz, Herm…– Ruda skrzywiła się na idiotyczne brzmienie tego zdrobnienia, lecz kontynuowała.– Facssseci chyba juższ tak mają, że nie wiedzą czego chcą... Na przykładd taki Harry… To naprawdę kochany chłłłopak… Naprawdę. Uwierz mi…– Ginny zaczęła dość nierytmicznie kiwać głową, by wzmocnić swojego słowa. Hermiona zdublowała zachowanie w geście zrozumienia.– Czasem kiedy udaje się nam wypędzić innych chłopaków z do-ormitorrrrium… Wtedy jakieś niewinne pieszczoty, prawda, ale kiedy zaczynamy się rozkręcać, toooo on zarazss rezygnuje iii zostawia mnie taką… Mokrą– powiedzieć, że Ginerwra Weasly przybrała gniewny wyraz twarzy byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Hermiona uniosła szklankę w toaście, w którą Ginny z ledwością trafiła.  
–Za facetów… By Merlin się nad nimi zlitował i dał im więcej zdecydowania…  
–Za facetów…– zawtórowała jej Ruda i obie wychyliły Ognistą do dna.  
–Whiskey się skończszczyło…  
–Cśśś... Nie przejmuj się… Wyślemy bliźniakom Kurewsko Szybką Wiadomość…

W tym samym czasie Draco i Blaise wykazywali się dużo większą odpornością na alkohol. Właściwie na stan upojenia wskazywały jedynie ich zamglone spojrzenia i delikatny rumieniec na policzkach młodego Malfoy'a.  
–…i tak właśnie zrobiłem, Zabini. Przyznaj, że jestem geniuszem…– blondyn zaczął wymachiwać dłonią, w której trzymał papierosa, by wymusić na przyjacielu szybszą odpowiedź.– No, dalej…  
–Geniuszem? Mówisz mi, że władowałeś jej się do łazienki, gdy brała kąpiel, przypominam że dziewczęta biorą kąpiel nagie… A więc zastałeś ją nagą w łazience, wskoczyłeś do wanny, skalałeś prawdopodobnie najniewinniejszą cipkę w Hogwarcie zawartością tego, co Ten Twój ma w sobie – tutaj wymownie wskazał szklanką na krocze Dracona.– A teraz trzymasz to w tajemnicy? Jesteś idiotą.  
–Spodziewałem się takiej reakcji– w geście żalu wychylił zawartość szklanki, by po chwili otworzyć drugą butelkę Ognistej i napełnić kryształ powrotem.– A… Wcale nie była taka niewinna.  
–Sugerujesz, że Wiewiór…– Blaise z niedowierzania otworzył szerzej oczy.– Pierdolisz– skwitował, ale Draco przytaknął z miną znawcy tematu, po czym mocno zaciągnął się papierosem i wydmuchał dym prosto w twarz Zabiniego.– Mówiłem, żebyś przestał to robić!  
–Uspokój się, panieneczko. To za zwątpienie w magiczne zdolności moich lędźwi.  
–Propos twoich lędźwi i ich zdolności… Wiesz, że Parkinson opowiada wszystkim laskom ze Slytherinu, jaki jesteś cudowny w łóżku?  
–Gdyby nie jej twarz mopsa, powiedziałbym: „niech gada, tym lepiej dla mnie", ale w takiej sytuacji powiem jedynie: „i kto uwierzy, że z nią spałem?". Spójrzmy na to realnie, Blaise, pół Slytherinu widziało dziś jak ją spławiam…  
–Niby racja. Wznieśmy więc toast…  
–Za Parkinson?– zdziwił się Draco.  
–Zidiociałeś od tej Ognistej?– niemal oburzył się jego kompan.– Za niemal nieskalaną cipkę Granger! By została tylko twoją…– powiedział już nieco mniej wyraźnie niż dotąd i przechylił szklankę opróżniając ją z zawartości.  
–To najgłupszy toast, jaki w życiu słyszałem, ale za cipkę Granger!


	5. Prezent

R. : Z radością wyczekuję dnia, w którym się do mnie odezwiesz, bo nie mogę się doczekać mojej pierwszej bety. Tymczasem wyjaśniam pochopność rżnięcia Hermiony i Draco. Tzn. nie wyjaśniam, ale uwzględniam w fabule, że nie było to rozsądne posunięcie. Dalej będzie tylko gorzej, a właściwie lepiej.

Wszystkich aktywnych czytaczy zapraszam do komentowania. Dopiero zaczynam, a już dopadło mnie poczucie, że równie dobrze mogłam zostawić sobie te mierne wypociny na dysku i nigdzie nie publikować. Jeśli podoba Ci się opowiadanie- napisz choć słowo pochwały, czy krytyki. Ta druga jest dla mnie szczególnie ważna, bo pozwala się rozwijać. Nie mam tu na myśli, oczywiście, typowo hejterskiego spamu. ;)

Rozdział niebetowany, aczkolwiek przeczytany kilka razy. Jeśli jednak przeoczyłam jakieś błędy, to przepraszam, a mimo wszystko życzę miłej lektury. (:

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ V. Prezent

Październik i listopad minęły uczniom Hogwartu jako wybitnie nudne. Szkolna rutyna przerywana sobotnimi wyjściami do Hogsmeade i meczami Quidditcha zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, między innymi z powodu stopniowo wydłużających się wieczorów. Tego dnia młodzież masowo wyszła z zamku i kierowała się na boisko, by obejrzeć rozgrywkę między Gryffindor'em a Hufflepuff'em.  
–Heeermioooonoo…– zaszczebiotała Ginny ubrana w szaty do gry i z Błyskawicą (prezent od Harry'ego) w ręku, przechodząc przez dziurę w portrecie. Zatrzymała się zdziwiona, gdy dostrzegła koleżankę w samej bieliźnie.– Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa?  
–Będę musiała zastanowić się nad zmianą tego cholernego hasła…– wymamrotała cicho w odpowiedzi.– Przecież mogłaś być Harrym albo… A nie, Ronem nie– powiedziała już nieco głośniej i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, po czym klapnęła na łóżko, by założyć rajstopy, a na nie podkolanówki od mundurku. Była niedziela, ale odznaka Prefekt Naczelnej nie pasowała do jej codziennych ubrań.  
–Mogłabyś zamknąć na chwilę przejście?– spytała nieśmiało Weasleyówna. Hermiona niepewnie uniosła różdżkę i machnęła nią na obraz. Ruda wzięła głęboki oddech i podeszła do jednego z foteli. Usiadła ostrożnie, zachowując dość sztywną pozę.  
–Ginny, czy coś się stało?– Hermiona kończyła zapinać białą koszulę.  
–Nie. Tak jakby… Bo wiesz… Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio schlałyśmy się u ciebie do tego stopnia, że po bełkotliwych rozmowach na podłodze usnęłyśmy okupując dywan?– tu zerknęła na miękki i bordowy element wystroju dormitorium.  
–To nie było wcale tak „ostatnio"… Do czego zmierzasz?– głos Hermiony zyskał na twardości. Miała pewne podejrzenia co do tematu tej rozmowy.  
–Przyjaźnimy się, tak?  
–Ginny, oczywiście że się przyjaźnimy, wyduś to z siebie…  
–Ja wiem, że jestem przewodniczącą kółka adoracji Draco Malfoy'a w Gryffindorze, wiem że wszystkim wmawiam skrytą miłość do niego, wiem…– uniosła groźnie palec, gdy Hermiona otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć.– Nie przerywaj. Wiem, że Draco Malfoy to prawdopodobnie najgorętszy chłopak w Slytherinie… Ale wiem też, jaki z niego dupek. I nie „dupek" w sensie, w jakim mogę mówić tak do Freda czy Goerge'a, tylko „dupek" w sensie bezlitosnego, chorego z nadmiaru władzy i pieniędzy arystokraty. I ty też to wiesz. Na własnej skórze przekonałaś się, jak okrutny potrafi być, więc jakim cudem…?– reszta ugrzęzła Ginny w gardle. Tę przerwę wykorzystała Hermiona. Targały nią te same wątpliwości co przyjaciółką, satysfakcjonująca dla nich obu odpowiedź na niewypowiedziane pytania nie przychodziła jej łatwo, a ta najbardziej oczywista była wręcz żałosną…  
–Jak mogłam dać się tak zmanipulować? Zapomnieć o latach upokorzeń? Pozwolić zerżnąć? Nie wiem– w tych dwóch słowach zamykało się wytłumaczenie dla wszystkiego, co starała się uznawać za chwilę słabości, młodzieńczy wybryk, konieczność odreagowania stresów po ciągłych kłótniach z Ronem. Na (nie)szczęście Malfoy gnębił ją nawet podwójnie częściej i jakieś sto razy mocniej, zarówno na ich rutynowych obchodach zamku, jak i publicznie, więc śmiało mogła sobie pozwolić na udawanie, że do niczego nie doszło, choć prześladowała ją obawa, że w którejś z kłótni on wspomni o ich małym „sam na sam" w łazience na piątym piętrze. A tego po prostu by nie przeżyła. Owszem, powiedziała o tym Ginny, bo dochowanie tajemnicy przed całym światem wydawało się wręcz niewykonalne, głównie z racji na rozmiar „grzeszku", który zdawał się być karmą dla jej poczucia winy.– Po prostu nie wiem, co sobie myślałam– zakładając spódnicę zaczęła kontynuować przerwany proces ubierania się. Jej sylwetka zgarbiła się, a ruchy nabrały ostrości.– Naprawdę nie wiem… –w jej brązowych oczach zalśniło coś, czego Ruda nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.– Ale gdybym miała możliwość to powtórzyć…  
–Zrobiłabyś to– stwierdziła i jednocześnie dokończyła za nią Ginny.  
–Na dosyć długą chwilę pomógł mi zapomnieć o… Wszystkim. No wiesz, jestem teraz Prefekt Naczelną, cała ta sprawa z Ronem, moi rodzice… Przeżyłam wojnę, a oni nawet nie zapytali, jak się czuję, wciąż tylko kłótnie, tłuczone szkło… Nie chce mi się o tym nawet myśleć.  
–Nie jesteś małym dzieckiem, wiesz że to się źle skończy, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw. Chłopcy tego nie zaakceptują. Cały Gryffindor… Będzie przeciwko tobie. Więc… Jeśli będziesz miała możliwość to rzeczywiście powtórzyć, to na Merlina, Hermiono, nie rób tego!  
–Łatwo ci mówić… Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie dotykał…– głos jej zmiękł na wspomnienie Malfoy'owych pieszczot.  
–Nie sądzisz chyba, że z jego strony to miłość? Nie bądź naiwna!– młodsza z Gryfonek podniosła nieco głos oburzona.  
–Oh, oczywiście że nie!– Hermiona gniewnie zacisnęła krawat na swojej szyi i przeciągnęła sweter przez głowę. Na piersi przypięła odznakę Prefekt Naczelnej.  
–Więc jeśli po prostu potrzebujesz seksu, co nie jest dla mnie niczym dziwnym, bo sama usycham w ramionach Harry'ego, który nie potrafi się do tego zabrać… Nie o mnie teraz, stop. W każdym razie jestem pewna, że znalazłby się co najmniej tuzin miłych i przystojnych facetów, którzy chętnie zaspokoiliby twoje wszelakie rządze i najśmielsze fantazje, gdybyś tylko się nimi zainteresowała…  
–Może w tym problem– powiedziała podchodząc do okna.  
–W fantazjach? Wskaż mi choć jedną Gryfonkę, która po moich natarczywych insynuacjach nie poświęciła Malfoy'owi przynajmniej jednej myśli o zabarwieniu erotycznym… Jakoś żadna jeszcze z nim nie spała. Prócz ciebie– Ruda była mocno zdenerwowana całą tą rozmową, która najwyraźniej do niczego nie prowadziła.  
–Nie w fantazjach, Ginn, tylko w tym że wszyscy oczekują jakichś skomplikowanych tańców godowych, odczytywania ukrytych znaczeń ich słów, gestów, dopowiadania sobie niewypowiedzianego… A on po prostu przyszedł i wziął wszystko, co miałam do zaoferowania, jakby od zawsze należało do niego– wpatrywała się w dal lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.– Ale masz rację…– odwróciła się do niej i posłała słaby uśmiech.– Cokolwiek mną kieruje, on nadal jest sobą. Ta sytuacja nigdy nie powinna była mieć miejsca. Tym bardziej nie może się powtórzyć– powiedziała pewnym siebie głosem, który na nowo wzbudził w Ginny zaufanie do jej zdroworozsądkowych osądów.– Spóźnimy się na mecz– dodała zmieniając temat.– Załóż płaszcz i za dziesięć minut spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym, w szatni rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie ogrzewające.  
–Jasne…– mruknęła Ruda i skierowała się do wyjścia. Posłała Hermionie ostatnie spojrzenie, ale tamta pochyliła się już wiążąc wysokie czarne buty, więc nie dostrzegła jej wzroku przepełnionego troską. Samolocik PSW zaczął walić wściekle w okno. Chyba trochę przesadziła z tymi zaklęciami utrwalającymi… Ginny uznając, że korespondencja Hermiony to mimo wszystko nie jej sprawa poszła, zgodnie z zaleceniem, po płaszcz. Hermiona otworzyła okno dokładnie w momencie, gdy zamknęło się przejście. Samolot wylądował i tradycyjnie rozłożył się na jej biurku.

_Kąpiel po kolacji– D.– _brzmiała wiadomość. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nos i zamknęła oczy w chwili namysłu.  
–Zapomnij, gnojku. Może raz ci uległam, w dodatku bez wyraźnego powodu.. –powiedziała, a resztę obraźliwych uwag na temat Dracona przeniosła głęboko w otchłanie swojego umysłu. Wyciągnęła kałamarz z magicznym atramentem, zmoczyła pióro i napisała: _Nie ma mowy. _Założyła płaszcz i ciasno owinęła szyję szalikiem w barwach domu, po czym wyszła z dormitorium.

oOo

–Cholera jasna, Zabini, powiedz mi dlaczego ona ma jeszcze czelność się sprzeciwiać?– wycedził wściekle Dracon odczytawszy odpowiedź Hermiony.  
–Bo robisz to źle, kretynie…– ta wypowiedź zasłużyła na mordercze spojrzenie blondyna.– Szlama czy też nie, to dziewczyna, Dracusiu– wymawiając to śmieszne zdrobnienie starał się naśladować nosowy głos Pansy.  
–Im bardziej olewam Parkinson, tym intensywniej na mnie leci, więc to chyba zły przykład…  
–Oczywiście, że to IDEALNY przykład.  
Draco przewrócił oczami. Nie chciał się sprzeczać.  
– Parkinson na ciebie leci, bo imponują jej twoje pieniądze, wpływy i właśnie fakt, że jej nie chcesz. Spraw, by Granger cię zechciała…– zasugerował Blaise z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
–Wnoszę, że wiesz jak mam to zrobić… Choć nadal nie wiem, jak to że ją ignoruję jeszcze nie skłoniło jej do zasypywania mnie listami z błaganiem o spotkanie. W każdym razie… Kontynuuj.  
Zabini wygodnie rozłożył się w fotelu i sięgnął po paczkę papierosów Dracona, co skupiło na nim zaciekawiony wzrok właściciela.  
–Przez przesiadywanie w twoich komnatach…– odpalił i zaciągnął się, po czym powoli wydmuchał dym– …zacząłem palić to świństwo z niejaką przyjemnością. Na czym to ja…  
–Sposób na Granger…– przypomniał Draco.  
–A, tak. Czym ona się interesuje, powiedz.  
–A bo ja wiem? Książkami. Nauką. Mną– ostatnie dodał z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem.  
–Tobą?  
–Byłem w niej, przecież nie mogę pozostawać jej obojętny, tak?– pewność siebie, z jaką Draco wypowiedział te słowa przyprawiły Zabiniego o atak śmiechu, który doprowadził go do łez.  
–W pewnym sensie tak, ale robisz wszystko, by uznała cię za kogoś, kto ją wykorzystał i porzucił– udało się Blaise'owi powiedzieć, gdy tylko przestał chichotać.– Złe traktowanie działa tylko na Pansy. Dla Granger musisz być… Dobry.  
–SŁUCHAM?  
–Tak, tak, słuchaj dalej… Ta słodka kotka…  
–Lecisz na nią?– przerwał mu Malfoy i wyszczerzył się.  
–Jeśli pytasz, czy włożyłbym po tobie… To nie– odparował zaczepkę.– Ta słodka kotka potrzebuje by ktoś ją podrapał za uszkiem, stale grzał żarem swych uczuć, a w dodatku ciągle o nią zabiegał, by czuła się zdobywana każdego dnia.  
–Zdobywać, to ja mogę Astorię Greengrass…  
–No, no! Pamiętaj o planie… Jeśli rozniesie się, że sypiasz z kimś innym…  
–Przecież stale to robię– zauważył Draco.  
–Więc jeśli rozniesie się, że sypiasz z kimś nowym… Mam nadzieję, że wiesz z czym to się wiąże. Granger się dowie i nici z planu, pięknisiu. Malfoy?  
–Tak, cukiereczku?– zadrwił blondyn. Zabini skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
–Jak właściwie brzmi przepowiednia?  
–Tatuś cię nie poinformował? Nie do wiary… W każdym razie, cytuję: szesnasty dzień sierpnia, rok po ostatniej bitwie, w której zło zostanie pokonane, będzie dniem poczęcia potomka tych, którzy nigdy nie mieli się zjednać. Zmieszana krew da nowy początek staremu rodowi, nowy początek światu w którym się urodzi. Sprawiedliwe, mądre rządy jako domena dziedzica rodziców z dwóch Domów Założycieli. Koniec cytatu. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak twój ojciec może włazić w dupę mojemu, by choćby uszczknąć blasku chwały i to z powodu głupiej przepowiedni, która w dodatku nie jest zbyt jasna… Bo niby skąd wiadomo, że chodzi o mnie i Granger?  
–Po pierwsze: zejdź z mojego ojca, on przyniósł przepowiednię, twój staruszek za to zapłaci. W przyszłości. Nie wiem jak, bo od kiedy uznałeś za stosowne wynieść się z domu, ta umowa rzeczywiście wygląda na idiotyczną…  
–To był konieczny zabieg. Lucjusz psuł mi image swoim żałosnym przerażeniem po upadku Voldemorta. Tylko cudem uniknął Azkabanu, pozostanie w domu oznaczałoby, że go wspieram.  
–Jesteś takim… Ślizgonem. Aż łezka kręci się w oku. Co z zapłatą?  
–Jeśli Lucjusz się nie wycofał, to umowa obowiązuje. Nie moja sprawa.  
–Tak, to w twoim stylu, umyć rączki… Naprawdę chcesz dać wkręcić się w dziecko? W dodatku z Granger? Ta przepowiednia…  
–Jest idiotyczna, ale nie mogę zmarnować ewentualnej szansy. Zresztą, jeśli to rzeczywiście moja przyszłość… Nie muszę się wcale starać być dla niej miły, nie? To powinno zaskoczyć samo.  
–Mam tylko nadzieję, że Potter i ten śmieszny Wiewiór Weasley nie znajdą cię kiedy już ją zabijesz, bo obawiam się, że zapłacisz za każdą sekundę ich żałoby.  
–Dam sobie radę. Przecież nazywam się Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy.

oOo

Uczniowie stłoczeni na trybunach wykrzykiwali żywo hasła dopingujące swoje domy, tylko Hermiona wydawała się być jakaś… Smutna. Lub znudzona. Ewentualnie lekko wkurzona. W zasadzie, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że wcale nie jest fanką Quidditch'a, a takie zbiorowiska rozwrzeszczanych i rozentuzjazmowanych ludzi obserwujących innych, już nie tak rozwrzeszczanych, latających na miotłach i rzucających do siebie jednymi piłkami, unikających drugich, a w końcu szukających tej jednej jedynej, której złapanie rujnowało nawet najlepsze posunięcia taktyczne drużyny przeciwnej budziły w niej politowanie, to wcale nie było się czemu dziwić… Tak, według Hermiony Granger Quidditch był zbrodnią przeciwko logice i strategicznemu myśleniu. W dodatku zaczynało padać. Marznąca na jej twarzy mżawka naprawdę nie była szczytem marzeń panny Prefekt Naczelnej.  
–Hej, Miona! Rozchmurz się!– powiedział do niej Neville stojący obok, próbując przekrzyczeć skandujący tłum. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, ale najszczerzej jak potrafiła.– Niedługo koniec, spójrz! Harry zauważył Znicz!– chłopak wskazał palcem Pottera, który wykonał nagły zwrot i pomknął za uciekającą skrzydlatą kulką.  
–PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA, NA BOISKU POJAWIŁ SIĘ ZŁOTY ZNICZ! ZWRÓĆCIE UWAGĘ, JAK PIĘKNIE POŁYSKUJE MIMO BRAKU SŁOŃCA… POTTER GO ZAUWAŻYŁ I RUSZYŁ W POŚCIG, ZA NIM SUMMERBY… CZY PUCHONI ZMODYFIKOWALI KRÓJ SWOICH SZAT? PRZY TAK ZAWROTNYM TEMPIE LOTU SUMMERBY WYGLĄDA ODROBINĘ JAK CHRAPAK KRĘTOROGI… – po boisku poniósł się wzmocniony magicznie głos Luny Lovegood. Tłum po raz setny ryknął śmiechem.  
–Merlinie, jak ona może coś takiego wygadywać…– powiedziała Hermiona.  
–Co mówiłaś? Nie słyszę!– krzyknął Neville.  
–Mówiłam, że nie wiem jak Luna mogła dotąd nie komentować! Jest świetna!– odwrzeszczała pochylając się w stronę rozmówcy. Następnym razem ugryź się w język. Zanotować.  
–ZWRÓCCIE UWAGĘ NA CHMURY, CHYBA ZANOSI SIĘ NA ŚNIEG… HARRY ZŁAPAŁ ZNICZ, KONIEC MECZU. TERAZ MACIE CZAS NA DOWIEDZENIE SIĘ, CZYM SĄ CHRAPAKI. MIŁEGO DNIA!– powiedziała jeszcze Luna. Tym razem nikt się nie śmiał, a przynajmniej nie z jej komentarzy. Kibicie Gryffindoru wiwatowali na cześć Złotego Chłopca, którego drużyna wyniosła na rękach do szatni, a sam bohater dnia machał radośnie do tłumów na trybunach, zanim stracił ich z oczu.

–Jesteś wielki!– Ginny rzuciła mu się na szyję, gdy tylko został postawiony na ziemię.  
–Daj spokój, Ginn, taka moja rola…– odparł Harry. Po tylu latach nadal był nieśmiały. To w sumie zadziwiające, że nie przyzwyczaił się do niekończących się gratulacji i sensacji wokół jego osoby.  
–Stary, to było niesamowite, jak zawsze!– Ron zbił z nim głośną piątkę i wyszczerzył wszystkie zęby w radosnym uśmiechu.– Musimy to jakoś uczcić!  
–A jak!– wtrącili razem bliźniacy.  
–Zrobimy sobie z Fredem małą wycieczkę do Hogsmeade dziś wieczorem i przytargamy trochę kremowego! Ktoś na ochotnika z nami?– rzucił George. Kilka rąk w górze i radosnych okrzyków później Gryfoni opuścili szatnię i udali się do zamku, gdzie zgodnie ustalili kolejność dawkowania przyjemności: ciepła kąpiel i gorąca korzenna herbata, kolacja. Z mniej przyjemnych: odrabianie lekcji na poniedziałkowe zajęcia. Prefekt Naczelna miała do odbębnienia jeszcze obchód, a później znów sama radość- impreza w pokoju wspólnym.

oOo

„Okropnie mnie wkurzasz, Dracusiu…"– pomyślał Zabini. „Dlatego w niewinny sposób zabawię się twoim kosztem… Co powiesz na wściekłą Gryfonkę, której zagrasz na emocjach?"  
–Hej, ty!– rzucił Zabini do pierwszoroczniaka z Gryffindoru, który dziwnym trafem znalazł się o tak późnej porze na korytarzu. Przynajmniej nie musiał krążyć jak kretyn po zamku w poszukiwaniu kuriera– Mały, chodź tu!  
Charlie Young zesztywniał przerażony.  
–Ogłuchłeś? Albo tu podejdziesz, albo…– Blaise zawahał się. Czego może bać się jedenastolatek?– Albo porozmawiam sobie z Prefektem Gryffindoru o nocnych wycieczkach małych lwiątek…– dokończył czarnoskóry i uśmiechnął się do chłopca szeroko. Trzeba przyznać, że nie był to najbardziej przyjazny uśmiech świata. Charlie niepewnie zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku i znów się zatrzymał. Dobrze i tyle.– Wiesz kim jestem?  
–T-tak, panie Za-abini…– głos chłopca drżał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać.  
–Tylko nie rycz…– wyciągnął spod szaty małą doniczkę z drzewkiem, pokonał resztę dzielącej ich odległości i wręczył roślinkę Gryfonowi.– Teraz zapomnisz jak się nazywam, zapomnisz jak wyglądam. Jeśli ktoś zapyta, powiedz że dał ci to wysoki blondyn. Jasne?  
Chłopiec skinął głową.  
–Przekaż to Hermionie Granger. A teraz zmykaj, zanim zaprowadzę cię do profesora Snape'a!– na te słowa Charlie puścił się biegiem w kierunku schodów.

oOo

Impreza w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów rozkręciła się w najlepsze. Muzyka, śpiew i tańce, a przy tym przelewające się galony Kremowego Piwa i gdzieniegdzie, w kątach, pojedyncze jednostki chowające Ognistą przed ewentualnymi sępami. Nieoczekiwanie przejście przez portret Grubej Damy otworzyło się, a do środka wszedł Charlie. Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, odstawiając wcześniej butelkę pod stół. Delikatny rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, dlaczego jako Prefekt Naczelna zgodziła się na łamanie regulaminu szkoły na co najmniej miliard sposobów… Odchrząknęła znacząco mijając całującą się parę i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę chłopca przyglądającego się z zaciekawieniem podchmielonemu towarzystwu.  
–Charlesie Young, co robiłeś na korytarzu o tak późnej porze?– zasłoniła mu widok swoim ciałem, a po chwili pociągnęła za rękaw do jego dormitorium.– Odejmuję… Oh… Widzisz do czego doprowadziłeś? Odejmuję pięć punktów Gryffindorowi za twoją eskapadę!– powiedziała groźnie, gdy byli już na schodach.  
–Pani Hermiono…– chłopiec zatrzymał się i zacisnął dłonie na doniczce.  
–Wystarczy Hermiono, Charlie… Co tu masz?– dopiero zwróciła uwagę na roślinę, którą niósł.  
–To dla pani… To znaczy, to dla ciebie.  
Podał jej doniczkę. Hermiona rozpromieniła się momentalnie i pogłaskała młodego Gryfona po głowie.  
–Dziękuję, nie trzeba było…– nieco zawstydziła się swoim wybuchem. To bardzo rzadka roślina, w dodatku zminiaturyzowana. Znasz już zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające?– przyjmując prezent była co najmniej zdziwiona.  
–To nie ode mnie i nie, nie znam…  
–A od kogo?– w pewnym sensie ją to uspokoiło. Zarówno fakt, że nie odebrała punktów własnemu domowi, bo chłopiec przemycał prezent dla niej, jak i dlatego, że prawdopodobnie nawet nie do końca zrozumiał o co jej chodziło z pytaniem o zaklęcie. Przecież mali chłopcy nie powinni eksperymentować z magią bez nadzoru dorosłych. Ani małe dziewczynki. Szybko przeniosła tę myśl gdzieś w głąb umysłu, by nie wyjść na hipokrytkę.  
–W sumie nie wiem…– wybąkał chłopiec czerwieniąc się i patrząc na swoje buty.  
–Może pamiętasz, jak wyglądał?– przesyłki od nieznajomych? Będzie musiała to zbadać.  
–Mhm… Taki blondyn, wysoki.  
„Smokowiec właściwy… Wysoki blondyn…"– zastanawiała się Hermiona.  
–Idź już spać Charlie– odprawiła chłopca. Usiadła na jednym ze stopni, by przemyśleć tę dziwną sytuację, ale jej umysł przyćmiony Kremowym Piwem niewiele zdołał wydedukować. Potrzebowała pomocy, dlatego dyskretnie prześlizgnęła się między bawiącymi się ludźmi do swojego dormitorium. Nimue fuknęła w złości, gdy Hermiona podając hasło obudziła ją ze snu. Do dziś nie wiedziała, jak to możliwe, że postacie na portretach potrzebowały regeneracji sił. W dodatku w tak charakterystyczny dla ludzi sposób.

Gdy tylko znalazła się we własnych komnatach, odstawiła doniczkę na biurko i podeszła do ogromnej biblioteczki z ciemnego drewna. Stając na palcach ściągnęła z najwyższej półki książkę, którą kupiła jakiś czas temu w antykwariacie na Pokątnej, ale do dziś nie sprawiła jej nowej okładki, stąd egzemplarz nieco się rozpadał. _„Warzyciel czy dendrolog? Adalbert Hook- prace zebrane" _głosił tytuł, otworzyła spis treści i odnalazła referat _„Dracena Smocza. Endemit Madery i Wysp Kanaryjskich jako składnik eliksirów". Dracena smocza, z łac. Dracaena Draco…– _Hermiona przeczytała początek pierwszego zdania. _Dracaena Draco! _Wysoki blondyn! Jak mogła nie wpaść na to od razu?  
–Draco Malfoy?– choć te słowa opuściły gardło niemal bezwiednie, to nawet wypowiedziane na głos nie przemawiały do niej jakoś specjalnie. Przecież nikt zdrowy psychicznie nie podejrzewałby Dracona o podsyłanie jej doniczkowych kwiatków. W dodatku tak cholernie trudnych do zdobycia. Bo przecież nie wybrał się w lot na miotle by ukraść bezcenne drzewo, zminiaturyzować je i przesadzić w doniczkę? Myśli o kupnie go w postaci zminiaturyzowanej i zadoniczkowanej nawet do siebie nie dopuszczała, przecież to wydatek rzędu ponad stu galeonów. Właśnie, nie każdego było stać na taki gest. To MUSI być Malfoy. Tylko dlaczego? Dlaczego miałby ją obdarowywać takimi prezentami? Fakt, symbolika się zgadza, nawet sam gest pasuje do Malfoy'a... Tyle że jeszcze trzy godziny temu przemierzali razem korytarze, choć w zasadzie trudno nazwać to „razem", bo szedł pięć kroków przed nią, każda próba dogonienia go kończyła się zadyszką i bolesną kolką, a sam Ślizgon zachowywał się jak zawsze, czyli ignorował ją dość konsekwentnie. A co jeśli… Drzewko jest zatrute? Skoro tego dupka naszła niewytłumaczalna ochota na namiętny seks z nią, następnie zamienił się na powrót w lodowego księcia, to równie dobrze mogłoby mu odbić całkowicie i zechciał ją zamordować? Spojrzała na prezent podejrzliwie. Naprawdę nie powinna pić, to wbrew regulaminowi, a w dodatku popada w paranoję. Machnęła różdżką rzucając zaklęcie diagnozujące. Później drugie. Trzecie. Ostatecznie, nieco zdezorientowana, podeszła do biurka skąd wyciągnęła płynny tester (ukradła go swojego czasu z magazynu Snape'a…), odkorkowała i strąciła kroplę eliksiru na listek. Żadnej zmiany.  
„Merlinie, to naprawdę… Prezent."


	6. Każdy kij ma dwa końce

Najdłuższy i w mojej opinii (a także mojej nieocenionej bety) najlepszy rozdział. W przyszłości, mam nadzieję, będzie tylko lepiej!  
Dziękuję za dodawanie do "śledzi" i "ulubionych", to strasznie cieszy moje autorskie serce.  
**Rozdział zawiera przekleństwa i sceny erotyczne.**

Betowała niezastąpiona Rita Durian (z dnia na dzień!).

* * *

Rozdział VI. Każdy kij ma dwa końce

_**Nie do końca wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, jednak po chwili pomieszczenie zdawało się wyglądać jak jego dormitorium. Jakiś głos w głowie kazał mu spojrzeć na łóżko, gdzie niespodziewanie zjawiła się Granger okryta jedynie ciemnozielonym jedwabnym szlafrokiem, który podkreślał kolor jej oczu. Ona ma zielone oczy? Później się zastanowi… W kilku krokach pokonał odległość dzielącą go od wyraźnie podnieconej dziewczyny i przysiadł na brzegu łoża, kładąc rękę na jej kolanie i wiodąc nią powoli w górę uda Gryfonki. Z radością chłonął obraz kobiecego ciała tak słodko wijącego się pod jego dotykiem. Z jej ust wyrwał się cichy jęk, a może pomruk – sam nie wiedział. Omiótł spojrzeniem twarz swojej kochanki i sięgnął za poły szlafroka, aby odsłonić jej średniej wielkości, kształtne piersi.  
Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, gdy złapała go za dłoń i posłała najseksowniejsze spojrzenie spod firanki czarnych rzęs, jakie tylko mógł sobie wyobrazić. Usiadła i zsunęła szlafrok z ramion, on rozwiązał w pośpiechu pasek i odrzucił materiał, prawdopodobnie w obawie, że przyjdzie jej do głowy znów się zasłonić. Nachylił się, by ją pocałować, a ona przyciągnęła go do siebie i łapczywie wpiła się w jego wargi, torując sobie drogę językiem, który po chwili poczuł na podniebieniu. Nie wiedział, skąd w niej taka zmiana, ale kto by się tym przejmował?  
–Weź mnie całą… Teraz… – wyjęczała mu w usta, a przyjemne wibracje echa w pustej komnacie sprawiły, że erekcja dawała boleśnie o sobie znać.  
Sięgnął do paska i rozpiął go, podczas gdy ona mocowała się z guzikami jego koszuli, którą po chwili sam rozerwał – kupi drugą. Zdjął buty i skarpetki, ściągnął spodnie, na przeszkodzie stały już tylko majtki, które Granger delikatnie zsunęła z jego bioder do połowy ud. Nie zdjął ich do końca, nie było sensu, może czasu. Wszedł na łóżko i kolanem rozsunął jej nogi, po czym ułożył się pomiędzy nimi.  
–Jesteś pewna? – spytał na wszelki wypadek. Nie odpowiedziała, ale to „coś" w jej oczach, które teraz wydawały się jakby… Srebrne? „Coś" mówiło mu, że pragnie go bardziej, niż czegokolwiek na świecie.  
Gdy w jego zamiarze było już tylko gwałtownie w nią wejść i długo nie kończyć, to rzeczywistość zaczęła się jakby rozmywać… Nie chciał tego, bardzo nie chciał. Nie, nie, nie! To nie może być…  
**_Sen. Genialnie.  
–Kurwa… – wymamrotał w poduszkę, gdy przewrócił się na brzuch i uświadomił sobie, że tylko wzwód nie był snem. – Do dupy z takim życiem – dodał po chwili skrajnie już zirytowany, w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę najprawdziwszej rozpaczy.  
Mało kto wiedział (oprócz Ślizgonów przez których Pokój Wspólny przetaczała się masa ślicznych dziewczyn), że Draco Malfoy był odrobinę uzależniony od seksu. Odrobinę, bo nie chodziło o sam seks. Chłopak był raczej hedonistą - młody, przystojny i bogaty. Nic dziwnego, że przyjemności przychodziły do niego same.

Kiedy rozbudził się do tego stopnia, by uświadomić sobie, że mamy środę, zerknął na zegarek i gdy zobaczył wskazówki układające się w szóstą czterdzieści siedem…  
–Po stokroć kurwa…– warknął przerywając ciszę. Zajęcia zaczynał dziś o jedenastej i kończył niespełna dwie godziny później, obudzenie się o tak wczesnej porze mogło wydawać się złym początkiem dnia. Ewentualnie ironią, bo miał dziś w planach popołudniowy trening, a wieczorem… wieczorem nie zaszkodzi spalić kilku fajek i napić się Ognistej. Nie, Ognista wyszła, w zapasie miał jeszcze butelkę Sherry i ze dwie butelki wina. Będzie musiał napisać do Rudzielców wiadomość z zamówieniem i powiedzieć im, by zostawili je tam gdzie zawsze, a konkretnie: w Pokoju Życzeń. Dlaczego robił interesy z Weasley'ami? Odpowiedź była bardzo prosta – nie chciał brudzić sobie arystokratycznych, wypielęgnowanych rączek babrząc się w przemycaniu zakazanych produktów na teren Hogwartu. Może kiedyś tak było, ale teraz jest Prefektem Naczelnym. Wracając do planów na wieczór – był ciekaw, czy Blaise podzieli jego entuzjazm dla spożycia procentowych trunków, ostatnio jakby się obraził, a na pewno był jakiś dziwny. Patrzył na Dracona w taki sposób, jakby obserwował… okaz badawczy?

Wstał z łóżka, chwycił różdżkę i jednym ruchem otworzył trzy małe, zakratowane okienka przy suficie. Lochy go przygnębiały, chociaż „irytowały" było odpowiedniejszym słowem, bo uważał, że może i w godle Slytherinu był wąż, ale czy to nie przesada skazywać Ślizgonów na życie w mroku i z ledwo odczuwalnym dopływem świeżego powietrza? Przeklęty Salazar i jego miłość do symboliki… Draco podszedł do biurka i zgarnął z niego zamaszyście paczkę papierosów, z których jednego wetknął sobie do ust i przypalił koniec różdżką. Kilka wdechów przepełnionych tytoniowym dymem później czuł się już nieco mniej zgnębiony przez poranny wzwód oraz chroniczny niedobór słońca i tlenu. Umościł się w wygodnym fotelu i na dobre oddał przyjemności palenia. Zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy to mugolskie ścierwo, jakim są właśnie papierosy, nie zdominowały zbytnio jego życia, ale z drugiej strony – kogo to obchodziło? Był pełnoletni, poza władzą rodzicielską – był panem samego siebie. Całkowita niezależność to coś, z czego młody arystokrata był naprawdę dumny. No… może jednak ta przeklęta przepowiednia nieco ograniczała jego wolność, ale przecież sam wybrał drogę, którą teraz szedł. Pozwolił sobie na wypełnienie proroctwa zaklętego w kuli, więc w zasadzie to była jego własna decyzja, prawda? Prawda.

Machnął różdżką jeszcze raz, Merlinie, magia niewerbalna to błogosławieństwo!, a kandelabry na ścianach zapłonęły jasnym blaskiem. Dziękował bogom (jeśli jacyś w ogóle istnieli), że urodził się czarodziejem. Gdyby tylko Granger była nieco bardziej podatna, uznałby że znalazł się w Raju za życia.

Zagasił niedopałek w kryształowej popielniczce, którą z czasem przestał sprzątać ze stolika i podszedł do biurka, wyciągnął magiczny pergamin i inkaust.

_Trzy razy to samo, co najczęściej. Zostawcie zakupy tam, gdzie zawsze. Pieniądze będą tam za godzinę. D.M. – _nakreślił niedbale, a pergamin złożył się i odleciał. Draco podszedł do wielkiej szafy, by wyjąć czystą bieliznę i świeży mundurek. Zebrał jeszcze kilka potrzebnych rzeczy przy czym wrzucił do saszetki z przyborami toaletowymi sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i ruszył do łazienki, by po kąpieli zawędrować jeszcze na siódme piętro i zostawić stałą kwotę w Pokoju Życzeń.

oOo

Hermiona przeciągnęła się leniwie, obudzona świergoleniem ptaków za oknem. „Jeszcze tylko godzinkę…" – pomyślała. Zaraz, było jasno. Co się stało z jej budzikiem? MIAŁA WSTAĆ O SZÓSTEJ I SKOŃCZYĆ REFERAT NA ZAKLĘCIA! Trudno, odda go ostatniego dnia terminu, zamiast jak zawsze – co najmniej tydzień przed.  
–Szlag by to… – zaklęła, gdy dostrzegła, że jest prawie ósma. Zerwała się z łóżka i chwyciła wczorajszy mundurek, (prysznic weźmie na okienku) ubrała go, zaplotła włosy w warkocz by choć trochę je ujarzmić, po czym wrzuciła do torby podręczniki do Zielarstwa oraz Transmutacji i wybiegła z dormitorium. Przy odrobinie szczęścia wejdzie na Zielarstwo punktualnie… Tylko, że los musiał jej dziś wybitnie nienawidzić, bo wypadając zza zakrętu na piątym piętrze zderzyła się, znowu!, z Draco Malfoyem. Straciła równowagę i upadła, dość mocno tłukąc sobie tyły.  
–PATRZ JAK ŁAZISZ, KRETYNIE! – krzyknęła wściekła.  
–Ja? – oburzył się chłopak. – Chciałbym tylko przypomnieć, że to TWOIM hobby jest rozbijanie się o ludzi – powiedział i rozejrzał się, czy są sami na korytarzu, po czym wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc jej podnieść się z zimnej kamiennej posadzki. Niepewnie chwyciła jego dłoń i szybko wstała. Niepotrzebnie się na niego wydarła, to było głupie, wybitnie głupie. Przecież to ona na niego wpadła, a w dodatku pomógł jej wstać. Powinna mu podziękować i…  
–Granger?  
–Tak?  
–Nadal trzymasz moją rękę – powiedział chłopak prezentując jednocześnie dwa rzędy białych, równiutkich zębów.  
…i odejść z godnością. Gryfonka spłoniła się rumieńcem i puściła jego dłoń, wymruczała jeszcze coś w rodzaju „przepraszam, muszę iść" i pobiegła dalej, spiesząc się na Zielarstwo.  
W głowie Dracona zaświtał pewien pomysł, ale uznał, że wróci do niego później. Obejrzał się przez ramię za dziewczyną i ruszył w swoją stronę.

–Panno Granger! Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za brak fartucha i rękawic ochronnych! Dzisiaj będziecie zajmować się mandragorami, obrodziły w tym roku do tego stopnia, że jest ich stanowczo za dużo dla uczniów młodszych klas, a wam przyda się powtórka – zarządziła profesor Sprout. Hermiona ze spuszczoną głową poszła do magazynu i wyjęła szkolny komplet, by się w niego ubrać. „Niech ten dzień już się skończy!" – pomyślała.  
–Gdzie byłaś? –zagaił szeptem Harry stając na stanowisku obok przyjaciółki.  
–Zaspałam…– wyjęczała z rozpaczą. – Do późna pisałam referaty dla Freda i George'a, później sprawdzałam referat Ginn…  
–Przecież nie musisz pisać za nich prac, Miona… Sprawdzenie pracy Ginny jeszcze rozumiem, ale odrabianie lekcji za bliźniaków? Nawet dla mnie i Rona nie robiłaś nigdy tego tak często…  
–Płacą mi – wyjaśniła krótko i uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, jednak wyszło to niezbyt przekonująco na tle jej szarej ze zmęczenia cery i podpuchniętych, zaspanych jeszcze oczu.  
–Nie potrzebujesz tych pieniędzy – odparł Harry. – No, na pewno nie tak bardzo. Bez względu na to czy twoi rodzice się rozwiedli, czy też nie – dodał po chwili.  
–Oh, nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, bo tata wysyła mi regularnie stałe kwoty do skrytki w Gringottcie, mama robi to samo. Po prostu doszłam do wniosku, że skoro mam siedzieć po nocach za darmo, to mogę wziąć za to niewielką sumkę. Bliźniacy i tak zgarniają kokosy na swoich wynalazkach. – odparła.  
–Panno Granger! Panie Potter! Mam nadzieję, że rozmawiacie o mandragorach! Proszę założyć słuchawki ochronne! Czy wszyscy mnie słyszą? Proszę założyć słuchawki! – wykrzyczała profesorka, czym odebrała Harry'emu ochotę na rozmowy i za co Hermiona była jej po części wdzięczna. Nigdy nie chciała zarabiać na odrabianiu prac domowych, ale nie potrafiła otwarcie odmówić bliźniakom napisania jednego czy dwóch esejów i nakłonić ich do pisania prac samodzielnie… Myślała, że żądanie od nich zapłaty załatwi sprawę i tu się, niestety rozczarowała, bo Rudzielcy nie widzieli w tym nic złego, a wręcz pochwalili jej nowo nabyty zmysł przedsiębiorcy! Harry by tego nie zrozumiał, a ona nie chciała się tłumaczyć ze swego zbyt miękkiego serca.

Ziewanie dosłownie co piętnaście sekund mogło i rzeczywiście utrudniało dziewczynie pracę przy roślinach, dlatego poczuła ulgę, gdy lekcja Zielarstwa dobiegła końca. Tak bardzo chciałaby wziąć ciepły prysznic i wskoczyć do łóżka na choćby godzinkę… Ale przed sobą miała jeszcze Transmutację z dyrektorką, później była przerwa na lunch, którą zamierzała w połowie wykorzystać na doprowadzenie się do porządku, a w połowie nadrobienie zaległości śniadaniowych, bo jej żołądek zaczynał całkiem głośno dopominać się o swoje. Później Historia Magii, z Malfoyem. To znaczy ze zbieraniną uczniów z wszystkich domów, oficjalnie, bo zajęcia profesora Binnsa nie cieszyły się zbytnią popularnością wśród uczniów siódmego roku. W rzeczywistości jednak na lekcje Historii Magii uczęszczało dziesięciu Krukonów, trzech Puchonów, Hermiona i Malfoy.

oOo

Powiedzieć, że Grangerównie kleiły się oczy, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia – ciepła woda spływająca strumieniami po jej ciele pozwoliła Hermionie odprężyć się. Pełny po posiłku brzuch i „oczy na zapałkach" gwarantowane, dlatego na wszelki wypadek, z całym szacunkiem dla wykładów profesora Binnsa, na ostatniej tego dnia lekcji usiadła z tyłu, chowając się za grupką Krukonów. Gdy wyciągała z torby pergamin i przybory do pisania, usłyszała chrząknięcie, jakby nad swoją głową.  
–To moje miejsce — zauważył chrząkający, który po uniesieniu głowy okazał się Draconem.  
–Przepraszam, ja nigdy… – zaczęła tłumaczyć się Hermiona.  
–Po prostu wpuść mnie ławkę dalej – powiedział dość neutralnym, choć nieco przyciszonym głosem.  
Była zdziwiona. Żadnej awantury? Wprawdzie ewidentnie nie chciał, by ktoś usłyszał, że puścił jej płazem OGROMNE przewinienie, jakim było zajęcie jego stolika. Jednak, był miły, o ile jest to synonim „nie bycia wrednym". Zamrugała kilkakrotnie niedowierzając i wstała, by przepuścić młodego Ślizgona. Wydawało jej się nawet, że mijając ją uśmiechnął się. Teraz musiała mieć zwidy. Z PEWNOŚĆIĄ TO ZE ZMĘCZENIA. Postanowiła nie zawracać sobie głowy chłopakiem, a całą siłę woli włożyć w to, by nie usnąć, jednak gdy tylko usiadła i podparła głowę na łokciach, a profesor zaczął wykład swoim monotonnym do porzygania głosem, dalej poszło samo. Jakby mimo woli: z łokci przeniosła się bezpośrednio na blat ławki i nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy usnęła…

TRACH! Podskoczyła i rozejrzała się wokół.  
–Przepraszam, panie profesorze, niezdara ze mnie, upuściłem podręcznik na podłogę… – powiedział Malfoy schylając się po książkę i gdy tylko na niego spojrzała puścił jej oko. –Za dziesięć minut koniec zajęć – wyszeptał.  
–Dz-dzięki… – wydukała. Nie do końca wiedziała co się dzieje. Najpierw ją ignorował, później przysłał przez Charliego tę cholerną Dracenę, a teraz ratuje Gryffindor przed utratą punktów za drzemkę etatowej Wiem-To-Wszystko na Historii Magii. Coś tu śmierdziało.  
–Znam sposób, w jaki możesz się odwdzięczyć… – BINGO!  
–Zapomnij, Malfoy. To był jeden, jedyny raz, w dodatku musiałam wtedy dostać dotkliwego zaćmienia mózgu, bo do dzisiaj zachodzę w głowę, jak mogłam sobie… – zaczynała się ewidentnie rozkręcać, ale przecież nie pozwoli mu proponować sobie seksu za byle przysługę, o którą wcale nie prosiła.  
–To słodkie, że ciągle myślisz o tamtym dniu, a fakt, że od razu o tym wspomniałaś świadczy tylko, jak bardzo chciałabyś go powtórzyć… – jego ton nabrał dziwnej nuty. Najwyraźniej Draco Malfoy, na swój własny pokręcony sposób - próbował z nią flirtować. – Ale mam mniej matrymonialną propozycję.  
–W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch – nie ukrywała, że była ciekawa, co takiego chłopak od niej chce. Zawsze miała wybór i mogła posłać go w diabły razem z jego kretyńskimi pomysłami.  
–Ty, ja, butelka Ognistej lub jak wolisz: Sherry, wino… – w jego głos wdarło się seksowne pomrukiwanie, które kojarzyło się Hermionie z chwilą, w której szeptał do jej ucha sprośności. Nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Proponował jej… Randkę?  
–Nie rozumiem…  
–Jak zawsze udajesz głupszą, niż jesteś, Granger.  
–Gdzie?  
–A jednak myślenie nie boli. U mnie – powiedział i posłał jej zniewalający uśmiech.  
–Chyba oszalałeś – stwierdziła nieco głośniej, niż zamierzała, więc kilkoro uczniów odwróciło się w ich stronę, ale uznali że konwersacja między Gryfonką a Ślizgonem nie jest czymś co rzeczywiście mogłoby się zdarzyć, więc szybko wrócili do robienia notatek. – Jeśli w ogóle chcesz się spotkać, to na neutralnym gruncie.  
–Moje dormitorium JEST neutralnym gruntem, Granger.  
–Jak możesz uważać moje przejście przez Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów za wyraz neutralności?  
–A jeśli przemycę cię tam niepostrzeżenie? Uwierzysz w moją niewinność?  
–Ja nie kwestionuję twojej niewinności. No dobra Malfoy, robię to. I co z tego? Mam do tego prawo, kiedy gnębisz mnie przez tyle lat, patrzysz jak Bellatrix mnie torturuje i nie kiwniesz palcem, a nagle, gdy wojna się kończy uważasz mnie za coś godnego uwagi. Mało: ładujesz mi się do wanny i bezceremonialnie…  
–Daję ci największą przyjemność, jakiej doznałaś kiedykolwiek? To był dopiero przedsmak tego, czego mogłabyś ze mą doznać. – powiedział to tak leniwie, tak nonszalancko, że Hermiona nie mogła nic poradzić na szkarłatny rumieniec oblewający jej twarz, szyję i dekolt. Przełknęła jednak wstyd i kontynuowała:  
–Później znów mnie ignorujesz, przysyłasz jakieś warte fortunę kwiatki i nagle stajesz się… znośny. Proponujesz spotkanie? Podaj mi jeden powód, dla którego miałabym przystać na to, w dodatku na twoich warunkach – mówiąc to odczuwała rozpierającą pierś dumę z tonu swojego głosu. Był naprawdę niezłą kopią tonu Ślizgona, gdy ten jest absolutnie pewien swojej racji i rozmówcę uważa za głupiego jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa.  
–Kwiatki? Ale ja nie…  
–Jak zawsze udajesz głupszego, niż jesteś, Malfoy – małpowanie go w zasadzie mogłoby stać się jej hobby. – Dracena Draco nic ci nie mówi?  
Po prawdzie znał to drzewo, wiedział o nim tyle, ile powinien – było trudne do zdobycia i cholernie rzadkie, ale o czym do cholery ta Gryfonka do niego mówiła? – nie miał pojęcia. Ktoś prawdopodobnie chciał zabawić się jego kosztem i w zasadzie był pewien, że to jego serdeczny przyjaciel Blaise Zabini, bo nikogo innego nie poinformował o zajściu między nim a Granger. Rozegra to na swoją korzyść.  
–Ja… Myślałem, że sprawi ci to radość – wybąkał nieśmiało, spuszczając wzrok z jej oczu na ławkę.  
Hermiona jakby zdębiała. Ha! miał ją w garści. Dzięki, Zabini!  
Przyjrzała się Ślizgonowi, aby upewnić się, że nie udaje, ale przecież wysłał jej ten cholerny kwiat, próbował się tego wyprzeć prawdopodobnie ze wstydu, a teraz… Teraz coś ścisnęło jej się w środku na widok Malfoya przypominającego raczej zbitego psa aniżeli czystokrwistego, dumnego arystokratę. Czy mogła uznać, że Malfoy wyglądał w tym momencie uroczo? Z pewnością. To znaczy… Z pewnością WYGLĄDAŁBY uroczo, gdyby NIE BYŁ Malfoyem.  
–W ostateczności… Powinnam podziękować ci za ten prezent i za uratowanie Gryffindoru przed utratą punktów. Tylko nie myśl sobie, że wejdę do jaskini węża nieprzygotowana.  
–Gdzieżbym śmiał… Po obchodzie?  
–Skontaktuję się z tobą.  
–Koniec zajęć! – wykrzyknął profesor Binns.

Po lekcjach Hermiona od razu poszła do biblioteki, by mieć wieczór wolny od odrabiania prac domowych, ale wybitnie ciężko było jej się skupić na przepisywaniu poszczególnych ustępów z książek, bo jej myśli krążyły wokół osoby szarookiego Ślizgona. Nie powinna się zgadzać na to spotkanie, ale kiedy w grę wchodził Malfoy – jej mózg mimowolnie odmawiał posłuszeństwa, nie mogła go jednoznacznie osądzić, mimo że masa złych uczynków stanowczo przeważała szalę na niekorzyść. Tylko że to było dawniej, prawda? Musiała pamiętać, że Dracon był zdominowanym przez wszechobecnych w domu Śmierciożerców zagubionym chłopakiem, który dopiero teraz, gdy udało mu się uwolnić spod jarzma despotycznej władzy rodzicielskiej, mógł świadomie wybrać własną drogę. Być może to jej syndrom samarytanki był wszystkiemu winien? A może to, że w końcu… Zobaczyła w nim mężczyznę, a nie rozkapryszonego dzieciaka? Przecież ludzie nie są czarno-biali. Zwłaszcza w obliczu wojny nigdy nie wiadomo czy maska, którą aktualnie ukazują światu jest ich prawdziwą twarzą, czy jedną z setek ról, w jakie muszą się wcielić, by przeżyć.  
Hermiona Granger, z niewytłumaczalnych przyczyn bardzo chciała poznać prawdziwego Draco.

oOo

–Umówiłem się z Granger – rzucił od niechcenia młody Malfoy do swojego przyjaciela podczas standardowej rozgrzewki.  
Zabini wyprostował się ze skłonu, a jego oczy przybrały wielkość spodków od filiżanek.  
–Jak?  
–Nie udawaj, że nie maczałeś swoich słodkich paluszków w jakichś idiotycznych kwiatowych przesyłkach – wciąż zachowywał obojętny ton, choć w rzeczywistości miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Blaise'a za wpieprzanie mu się w paradę, bez względu na efekt działań.  
–Nie ma za co – odparł wykręcając głowę. Dało się słyszeć dwa obrzydliwe strzyknięcia jego karku.  
Malfoy prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi i krzyknął do drużyny:  
–WSZYSCY NA MIOTŁY!

oOo

Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru był wyjątkowo pusty tego wieczoru. Większość uczniów spędzała ostatnie minuty w bibliotece pisząc kosmicznie długi esej na Eliksiry (Snape musiał mieć tego dnia podły humor, bo każdy kto miał z nim zajęcia wyszedł z kilkoma ujemnymi punktami i zatrważającą ilością pracy domowej), część brała wieczorny prysznic, a jeszcze inni położyli się już spać.

–…i właśnie wtedy Harry powiedział, że… Hermiono, czy ty mnie słuchasz? – spytała Ginny, w geście irytacji marszcząc brwi i podciągając bliżej siebie kolano. Zarzuciła rękę na oparcie kanapy i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę wyczekująco. – Hermiono! – podniosła głos.  
–Co? Wybacz, Ginny, nie słuchałam…  
–Nigdy bym na to nie wpadła. Co zajmuje cię do tego stopnia, że nie jesteś w stanie skupić się na tym, co do ciebie mówię już od jakichś dziesięciu minut?  
–Malfoy… – przyznała bardzo cicho i niechętnie starsza z Gryfonek.  
–Wydawało mi się, że ustaliłyśmy pewne fakty, które… – zaczęła Ruda.  
–Które stanowczo do mnie nie przemawiają. Wiem, że to nierozsądne, ale dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy…  
–Obym tego nie żałowała – powiedziała Ginny grożąc jej palcem.  
–Planuję pójść do niego po obchodzie, ale najpierw chcę zrzucić mundurek i potrzebuję też kogoś, kto dopilnuje by wszyscy zobaczyli jak wracam do wieży, a rozgoni całe towarzystwo zanim wyjdę.  
–Jasne, możesz na mnie liczyć.  
–Jesteś niezastąpiona! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Hermiona i ucałowała Weasleyównę w oba policzki. – Skoczę jeszcze pod prysznic i lecę na dyżur. – rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie i ruszyła do swojego dormitorium.

Doszła do wniosku, że wskoczy teraz w czysty mundurek i w nim zostanie. Przecież nie może pokazać mu, że w jakikolwiek sposób zależy jej na zrobieniu na nim wrażenia. Ewentualnie jakiś stary sweter... Cholera, sama nie wiedziała, jak ma się ubrać!

oOo

–Nie odezwałaś się – rzucił Draco, gdy tylko do niego dołączyła. Dziś to on przyszedł pierwszy, choć ona się nie spóźniła. Wykazał się dobrą wolą i wyszedł kilka minut wcześniej, by na nią zaczekać – ot, taki drobny ukłon w jej stronę.  
–Mówiąc, że się z tobą skontaktuję miałam na myśli poinformowanie cię kiedy mogę wyjść z wieży Gryffindoru.  
–I?  
–Upewnię się, że nikt mnie nie zauważy i wtedy…  
–I naprawdę nie wpadłaś na wykorzystanie Zaklęcia Kameleona i zwykłego _Silencio_? – zadając pytanie nie mógł powstrzymać się od przesycenia go choćby najsubtelniejszą nutką ironii i rzucenia Gryfonce spojrzenia wyrażającego politowanie nad jej „inteligencją".  
–Szczerze mówiąc… – policzki Hermiony lekko się zaróżowiły. Merlinowi dzięki, że korytarze spowijał mrok gdzieniegdzie rozświetlany pojedynczą pochodnią zawieszoną na ścianie. – Szczerze mówiąc, to nie.  
–Gryfoni… – mruknął pod nosem Malfoy. – Idziemy?  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła w ich rutynową trasę od parteru, a konkretnie Wielkiej Sali, w górę.

–Więc? – spytał w pewnym momencie Ślizgon zakłócając ciszę, którą przerywał jedynie nierówny, od dotrzymywania mu kroku, oddech Granger i stukot ich butów uderzających o kamienną posadzkę.  
–„Więc" co?  
–O której się spotykamy. I gdzie.  
–Tutaj. To znaczy… Mam na myśli gdzieś w zamku. Może przy wejściu do lochów? – zaproponowała.  
–Punkt dwudziesta druga trzydzieści i ani minuty później, nie zdejmuj z siebie zaklęć.  
–To za czterdzieści minut – zauważyła Hermiona, zerkając na zegarek na nadgarstku.  
–Czas się rozejść – powiedział Draco i zawrócił na schody by zejść do lochów.  
–Do zobaczenia… – mruknęła, gdy została już sama. Żwawym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku schodów prowadzących na szóste piętro.

Wpadła do pustego Pokoju Wspólnego i w myślach podziękowała Ginny. Chwilę później przeszła przez portal w portrecie i gdy znalazła się w swoim dormitorium rzuciła się na łóżko intensywnie myśląc.  
„Przebrać się, czy zostać w mundurku, przebrać się, czy…" – powtarzała w kółko. Ostatecznie podeszła do szafy, by znaleźć coś luźnego i niezbyt krzykliwego, ale też nie flejowatego… Przecież umówiła się z Malfoyem, z TYM Malfoyem.  
Przegrzebała szafę do ostatniego ciuszka i jedyne co uznała za stosowne do nałożenia, w rezultacie nie wyglądało tak, jak by tego chciała…  
Przyjrzała się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. „Spodnie są O.K." – pomyślała oglądając z każdej strony granatowe, niemal czarne haremki z wysokim stanem i wiązane szerokim bawełnianym sznurkiem. „Tylko ten sweter…". Musztardowy, nieco za luźny sweter rzeczywiście prezentował się dosyć smętnie, dlatego postanowiła wykorzystać kilka zaklęć, których nauczyła jej Ginny (Hermiona była geniuszem magicznym, ale modą, to się nie interesowała z własnej woli, właściwie całkiem niezły gust zawdzięczała tylko i wyłącznie najmłodszej latorośli Weasleyów) i machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że ubranie zrobiło się bardziej przyległe, rękawy się skróciły do długości trzy czwarte, a dekolt w łódkę nieco się powiększył pozostając jednak subtelnym. Jeszcze tylko ten kolor. Kolejny ruch nadgarstka, a sweter z brzydkiej żółci zmienił kolor na szmaragdową zieleń.  
Lekki makijaż, szybkie zerknięcie na zegarek, upięcie włosów w rozpadający się kok, rozpuszczenie, ponowne upięcie – tym razem nieco ciaśniej. Z zakręconymi pasmami wokół twarzy, bez, z, bez, z pasmami. Która godzina?  
–Słodka Nimue! Mam dziesięć minut! – powiedziała sama do siebie i założyła cieliste, lakierkowe baletki ozdobione sznurówkowymi kokardkami, rozpyliła kilka razy perfumy od Ginny (te na specjalną okazję!) i weszła w wonną chmurę. Ostatni raz zerknęła w lusterko. – Przesadziłam… –szepnęła przerażona. Nie było już czasu, by się przebrać. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Malfoy potraktuje to równie serio… Dla wszystkiego wyjęła z uszu kolczyki i założyła swój codzienny zegarek na skórzanym czarnym pasku  
Zaklęcie Kameleon i _Silencio_ na buty. Mogła iść.

oOo

–Granger, jesteś? – wyszeptał Draco w przestrzeń. Czuł w powietrzu jej zapach. Powinien uprzedzić, żeby nie używała perfum.  
–Jestem tutaj – odpowiedziała i złapała go za ramię. Gdy jej nie widział, ona miała okazję mu się przyjrzeć. Nie mogła do końca ocenić, czy Malfoy chciał dla niej dobrze wyglądać. Właściwie, czy on kiedykolwiek wyglądał źle? Z pewnością zdjął spodnie od mundurku i zastąpił je jasnymi, pozbył się także swetra i krawatu. Biała koszula sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zostawił ją jeszcze z wcześniejszego zestawu, ale wiedząc jaką wagę przywiązuje do wyglądu wniosła, że całkowicie się przebrał. Pachniał jak zwykle, tylko tak… Świeżo. Brał prysznic, z pewnością. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.  
–Ufasz mi? – spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie powinna się znajdować.  
–Nie – odparła gładko.  
–Masz dwa wyjścia: albo dasz rzucić na siebie _Surditatem*, _albo _Obliviate. _Bez względu na charakter naszej schadzki nie powinnaś znać hasła do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, głównie ze względu na podejrzany element jakim są twoi, pożal się Merlinie, przyjaciele: Bliznowaty i Wieprzlej.  
–Hej! Oni… –oburzyła się Hermiona.  
–Tak, tak. PRZEPRASZAM. W każdym razie… – wymacał różdżką najpierw ramię dziewczyny, a później klatkę piersiową.  
–Nie pozwalaj sobie, Malfoy – warknęła, na co on zachichotał, kierując jego dłoń wyżej, tak że celował teraz dokładnie w jej gardło.  
–Gotowa? – to było pytanie retoryczne. – _Surditatem – _wyszeptał. Chwycił ją za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął za sobą, a gdy już doszli do kamiennej ściany, w której ukryte było wejście, Malfoy odezwał się do niej raz jeszcze. – Wejdziesz przede mną i zaczekasz aż cię wyprzedzę, a później prosto za mną do portretu, który zostawię otwarty chwilę dłużej niż powinienem – poinstruował ją i wypowiedział hasło.

–Malfoy? Gdzie to się było, panie Prefekcie Naczelny? Jaki dajesz przykład innym uczniom? – spytał Zabini i uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Draco odpowiedział mu tym samym. – Jest tu?  
Blondyn w odpowiedzi skinął głową, na co Blaise rzucił _Muffliato._ – Bawcie się grzecznie, dzieciaczki – powiedział wstając ze skórzanej czarnej kanapy i odkładając na stół książkę, którą czytał. –A, Granger, nie zrób mu krzywdy… szkoda by go było.  
–Nie słyszy cię.  
–Wierzę, że przekażesz – powiedział i zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do dormitoriów chłopców.

–_Finite Incantatem – _powiedział Malfoy celując w dziewczynę różdżką, gdy tylko Hermiona zrozumiała, że powinna dać mu znać, gdzie stoi.  
–Nie mówiłeś, że ktoś tu będzie – powiedziała już w swojej widzialnej wersji.  
–Spokojnie, Zabini wie. Powiedzmy, że przypilnował porządku… – powiedział i wskazał jej fotel, by usiadła.  
–Jak to „wie", Malfoy? – głos jej zadrżał. Była nieco przerażona tym faktem.  
–Po prostu: wie. Ruda wie?  
–Wie… – przyznała nie chętnie. Malfoy uniósł brwi i posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące: „O co więc się rozchodzi?", rzucił _Muffliato _na portret i ponownie wskazał jej fotel. – Usiądziesz?  
–Z chęcią…  
Powoli podeszła do mebla i usiadła na nim nieco spięta, przesadnie prostując plecy i dokładnie oglądając cały pokój, który prócz kolorystyki i kilku detali, ewidentnej własności młodego arystokraty, niczym nie różnił się od jej dormitorium. Malfoy dla odmiany zlustrował ją spojrzeniem od góry do dołu i zauważył zmiany w postaci fryzury, schludnego, skromnego i na wpół eleganckiego ubioru (sweter w tak pięknym odcieniu zieleni!) oraz braku biżuterii. Nie licząc tego ohydnego nieśmiertelnego zegarka, którego w życiu nie pozwoliłby jej założyć, gdyby go tylko spytała o zdanie. Był tak zwyczajny, że po prostu NIE WYPADAŁO nosić go w obecności tak zacnej persony. Jednak najważniejszy był ten zapach… Lekki, elektryzujący, cytrusowo-piżmowy aromat oddziaływał niebezpiecznie na jego zmysły i kusząco mieszał się z jego własnymi perfumami, co wywołało u niego erotyczne skojarzenia.  
–Coś nie tak? – spytała w końcu Hermiona, gdy przyglądał jej się tak przez dłuższą chwilę, a na jego twarzy zauważyła delikatny, aczkolwiek stanowczo świński uśmieszek.  
–Pięknie wyglądasz… –rzucił od niechcenia i skierował się do zamkniętej na zaklęcie szafki. Hermiona standardowo w takich sytuacjach oblewała się rumieńcem, jednak szkarłat na jej twarzy ostro kontrastujący z górną częścią garderoby nie był do końca spowodowany faktem, że Malfoy prawił jej komplementy, a raczej tym, że ZAUWAŻYŁ te wszystkie zabiegi na rzecz lepszej prezencji. – Czego się napijesz? Dosłownie dwadzieścia minut temu odebrałem dostawę Ognistej, ale mam też wino skrzatów, Sherry…  
–Wino poproszę… – powiedziała cichutko. Weź się w garść, Granger! Odchrząknęła, by nabrać pewności i obserwowała jak Draco wyciąga kieliszki i otwiera bulkę, po czym rozlewa płyn do szkła i podaje jej kieliszek. Sam kieruje się do biurka i sięga po… PAPIEROSY? – Malfoy, ty palisz? – gdyby nazwać jej zdziwienie szczerym i bezbrzeżnym, to wydaje się to być za mało. Blondyn posłał jej delikatny uśmiech i odpalił papierosa.  
–Owszem, GRANGER. Przeszkadza ci to? Bo jeśli… – nie skończył, bo pomachała już przecząco głową. – Nie sądzisz, że skoro to nasza pierwsza randka… – zrobił nieznaczną przerwę, jednak Hermiona zrozumiała aluzję – …to powinniśmy zacząć mówić do siebie po imieniu? Draco – powiedział i podszedł do niej z wyciągniętym kieliszkiem.  
–Hermiona – uderzyła delikatnie szkłem o szkło i upiła łyk. Zrobił to samo.  
–Zapomniałbym… Masz pozdrowienia od Zabiniego, kazał przekazać, byśmy bawili się grzecznie – wymruczał zmysłowo, po czym ukazał arsenał białych zębów w onieśmielającym uśmiechu. Usiadł w fotelu obok i machnął różdżką przyciemniając płomienie świec w kandelabrach. Pomieszczenie spowił klimatyczny półmrok.  
–Co robisz?  
–Pomagam ci się rozluźnić, Hermiono… – powiedział i zaciągnął się mocno dymem po czym wydmuchnął go w górę. Dziewczyna poczuła przyjemny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa na dźwięk jej imienia z jego ust. Mógłby mówić tak do niej bez przerwy… Wzięła głęboki wdech i pewnym głosem powiedziała:  
–Musimy sobie wyjaśnić pewne kwestie.  
–Zamieniam się w słuch… – oparł łokieć ręki, w której trzymał kieliszek na stoliku i spojrzał jej w oczy. Wydawały się jej teraz takie ciepłe.  
–Nie wiem co wymyśliłeś w tej swojej ślicznej główce, ale ja nie jestem pewna słuszności decyzji o przyjściu tutaj i jeżeli w jakiś sposób odczuję, że mi zagrażasz, to… – „jestem skłonna cię zabić".  
–Uspokój się. Wtedy w łazience zachowałem się jak gnojek, wziąłem to, czego chciałem i odszedłem… Nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że jesteś taka… Wyjątkowa. Do tego stopnia, że chciałbym cię mieć tylko dla siebie. Całą – jego głos wibrował w jej wnętrzu, a słowa odbijały się echem od czaszki. W tej chwili nie była skłonna uwierzyć w prawdziwość intencji Malfoya, ale półtora butelki wina, trochę przekąsek, które dostarczyły w międzyczasie skrzaty i kilka na wpół seksualnych „przypadkowych" dotyków później już nie była skłonna poddawać jego słów wątpliwość.

Draco nie wiedział, czy to alkohol, czy jej zapach, czy jej sarnie oczy, ale zaczynał odczuwać autentyczną przyjemność z tego spotkania, zwłaszcza w momentach gdy po komnacie niósł się perlisty śmiech brązowowłosej Gryfonki, który wywołał on sam, zasypując ją swoimi niewybrednymi żartami. Nagle, wiedziony jakimś niewytłumaczalnym impulsem, wstał by włączyć, znajdujący się na stojącej pod ścianą komodzie, piękny stary gramofon z tubą. Gdy rozległy się pierwsze takty wolnej piosenki, podszedł do Hermiony i szarmancko skłonił się wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku.  
–Czy mógłbym panią prosić…?  
–Ja nie… Ja nie tańczę – powiedziała, lekko zawstydzona koniecznością odmowy, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że ma po prostu drewniane nogi…  
–To nic trudnego, pozwól się poprowadzić – nalegał blondyn.  
–Oh… No dobrze – złożyła swoją małą dłoń w jego większej, na co on pochylił się jeszcze niżej i ucałował wierzch jej dłoni, po czym, prostując się, drugą ręką objął ją w talii.  
–Panno Granger… – spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. – Teraz lewa noga w tył, prawa w bok, prawa w przód, lewa w bok. Widzisz? – wymruczał jej do ucha. – Tańczysz walca.  
Nie wiedziała, czy to alkohol był winien, czy to sam Ślizgon oddziaływał na nią do tego stopnia, ale zakręciło jej się w głowie i musiała mocniej oprzeć się na jego ramieniu. Spojrzała w jego stalowe tęczówki, a świat zawirował do tego stopnia, że nie wiedziała, kiedy stanęła na palcach i dotknęła jego ust swoimi wargami. Nie wiedziała, kiedy on odwzajemnił jej pocałunek, ale nie potrafiła zaufać swoim nogom, które uginały się pod nią, jakby były z waty.

Jego męski zapach przyjemnie drażnił jej nozdrza, a kobieca woń otulała go niczym jedwab. W tej chwili nie liczyło się nic więcej niż jej drobne ciało w jego objęciach i te nieśmiałe pocałunki, które wydawały mu się nadzwyczaj uroczymi. Naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy postradał już zmysły, gdy Hermiona niemal bezwładnie zawisła w jego ramionach, a on pomyślał „Merlinie, jaka ona krucha" i nie przestawał jej całować, nie potrafił. Całował delikatnie, z namaszczeniem. Jedną ręką przyciskał ją do siebie mocno, choć w pewien sposób nie zaborczo, a drugą wplótł w jej włosy zaraz po tym, jak pogładził ją czule po policzku. Gdy oderwali się do siebie ona sięgnęła dłonią do jego ust i subtelnie dotykała to dolnej to górnej wargi, obrysowując palcem kontur.  
–Powinnam już iść – powiedziała, a on wypuścił ją z objęć i przytaknął. Wyszedł z nią do Pokoju Wspólnego, by upewnić się czy nikogo tam nie ma. Przejście w kamiennej ścianie przekroczyła sama.  
–To był niesamowity wieczór, Draconie Malfoyu – powiedziała przekraczając próg. – Dziękuję.

–Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie… – wyszeptał, gdy portal się zamknął.  
Uzyskał efekt jaki chciał – kupił sobie jej zaufanie, a być może wkrótce miłość. Tylko czy oby na pewno to działało w jedną stronę? Tego nie był pewien.

* * *

_*Surditatem -_ moje autorskie zaklęcie, z łac. oznacza tyle, co „głuchota"


	7. Tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym powiedzieć

Dobry wieczór, moje miłe. Motorkiem rozdziału siódmego jest piosenka Oasis, "Wonderwall", katowana raz po razie.

Błędy składniowe i interpunkcyjne wykosiła dla Was (dla mnie) Rita Durian.  
Niezmiennie - miłej lektury!

* * *

Czwartkowy poranek przywitał ją przeszywającym chłodem i poczuciem suchości w ustach. Po omacku wyciągnęła rękę do szafki nocnej, na której przed snem przygotowała sobie (z pomocą Zgredka) zestaw ratunkowy: dzbanek z wodą i skrojoną cytryną oraz szklankę. Usiadła na łóżku spuszczając nogi na zimną posadzkę i przelała napój hojnie oblewając przy tym swoją dłoń i podłogę. Wypiła jedną szklankę, później drugą i połowę następnej.  
„Matko kochana… Nigdy więcej. Nigdy już nie tknę alkoholu, jeśli każda wypita ilość ma się kończyć takim kacem" – pomyślała odstawiając naczynia na miejsce, po czym kontrolnie zerknęła na zegarek, sprawdziła, czy oby na pewno nastawiła budzik i wślizgnęła się na powrót pod wygrzaną pościel. Już po chwili poczuła, jak miękkość materaca kołysze ją do snu pozwalając myśleć tylko o komforcie wypoczynku na tym wielkim łóżku. Utożsamiła się z ciepłem i przytulnością kołdry pozostając otuloną długimi i czułymi ramionami Morfeusza.

Przespała kolejne czterdzieści minut zanim irytujące brzdękanie młoteczka o dzwonki staromodnego budzika kazało jej podnieść się punkt szósta dziesięć. Niechętnie wyplątała się z pościeli i zwlokła swoje obolałe (od przeszywającego każdą możliwą tkankę kaca) ciało z łóżka, zebrała przybory toaletowe i przygotowała ubrania. Czwartki zaczynała podwójnymi Starożytnymi Runami o piętnastej, jednak jeśli dobrze rozplanuje dzisiejszy dzień – skończy referat na Zaklęcia. Odda go jeszcze na jutrzejszych zajęciach i zbierze materiały do poniedziałkowego eseju na Astronomię o wyznaczaniu mimośrodu orbity Księżyca wokół Ziemi przy wykorzystaniu obserwacji rozmiarów kątowych jego tarczy, który nie wiedzieć dlaczego odłożyła na ostatnią (ostatnią!) niemal chwilę. Teraz musi tylko wyżebrać od Ginny trochę eliksiru na kaca i może wziąć kąpiel…

Wcisnęła wszystkie rzeczy w szkolną torbę i owinęła się szczelnie mięciutkim szlafrokiem, darując sobie jednocześnie trud zakładania na siebie ubrań tylko po to, by zejść dwa piętra niżej do łazienki, wcisnęła swoje malutkie stopy w wygodne kapcie i ruszyła do dormitorium przyjaciółki.  
– Ginny? – szturchnęła ją delikatnie lecz to nie przyniosło skutku. – Giiinnyyy… – zamruczała melodyjnie i nieco mocniej potrząsnęła rudowłosą.  
– Hermiona? Oszalałaś? Co ty tutaj robisz o tak chorej godzinie? – Młodsza z Gryfonek zakryła głowę poduszką, a jej oddech podejrzanie zwolnił zwiastując drzemkę.  
– Nie zasypiaj, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Pozwolisz, że uszczuplę twój zapas Sama-Wiesz-Którego-Eliksiru? – powiedziała szybko, by zdążyć dotrzeć słowami do rozbudzonej jako-tako jaźni przyjaciółki.  
– Mhm…  
Hermiona wyciągnęła z szafki przy łóżku zakorkowaną fiolkę wypełnioną różowawo-bordowym płynem, który przywodził Granger na myśl wczorajsze (lub i dzisiejsze) wino. Otworzyła i wypiła duszkiem. Odłożyła pustą fiolkę i zamknęła ostrożnie szufladę. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, choć śpiąca przyjaciółka oczywiście nie mogła tego dostrzec i obrała kurs na łazienkę.

Mimo że Malfoy okazał się typem człowieka, który od święta potrafi być miły – nie mogła się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem kilku zaklęć zamykająco-zabezpieczających na drzwi. Już miała odkręcać kurki w wannie, gdy zdecydowała się na dodatkowy krok ostrożności i weszła do kolejnego pomieszczenia łazienki, będącego sekcją damskich prysznicy (swoją drogą oddzieloną od męskiej tylko dosyć wysoką, choć w porównaniu z wysokością sufitu, półścianką). Kolejne kilka zaklęć i wskoczyła pod strumień ciepłej wody podśpiewując _„Wonderwall"._

– _I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me… _Nanana… _You're my wonderwall… And all the roads we have to walk are winding…  
– And all the lights that lead us there are blinding… _– dołączył do niej męski głos po drugiej stronie ściany.  
Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Nie miała już siły na to, aby się denerwować.  
– Malfoy? – krzyknęła w stronę męskich prysznicy.  
– Jesteśmy sami! – odpowiedział namydlając się.  
– Pewnie nie dowiem się jakim cudem łamiesz wszystkie znane mi zabezpieczenia?  
– Jakbyś zgadła!

Spłukała szampon z włosów i zakręciła kurki. Wycierając się obmyślała plan unikania Ślizgona, który biorąc pod uwagę szum wody nadal brał prysznic. Kiedy uporała się już z myciem zębów, suszeniem i zaplataniem w luźnego francuza tej tragedii na jej głowie zwanej potocznie włosami. Ubrała się i odblokowała drzwi przez które, przeszła z nadzieją na to, że nie stanie twarzą twarz z Draconem. Spotkania z dziedzicem, które nosiły choćby namiastkę przyjemności nadal były dla niej dziwnym zjawiskiem, mimo niezbitych dowodów na to, że gdzieś w jego arystokratycznej duszy drzemie człowiek. No i wstydziła się pocałunku chyba bardziej niż wcześniejszego epizodu. Szkoda, że pobożne życzenia raczej nie mają maniery się spełniać.  
– Granger – przywitał ją przyjaznym skinieniem głowy dokonując ostatnich poprawek fryzury przed lustrem. Odpowiedziała słabym uśmiechem i nerwowo poprawiła pasek torby na ramieniu. – Jak się masz?  
– W porządku, tak sądzę…  
Nie wiedziała, naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak ma się wobec niego zachowywać. Wczoraj wszystko wydawało się w miarę upływu czasu takie naturalnie, lecz kiedy wróciła do swoich komnat, już na pewno gdy zmyła z włosów wątłe pozostałości jego zapachu - wszystko na powrót jawiło jej się jako skrajnie głupie. Przecież bratała się z wrogiem.

Minęła go patrząc w podłogę, bez słowa. I już zamykała drzwi, gdy Draco poczuł absurdalną potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś miłego. Na jego szczęście, ugryzł się w język tak mocno, że poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi.  
– Dziękuję Hermiono, to był miły wieczór, jeśli chwilę zaczekasz zanim zejdziesz na śniadanie ze swojego dormitorium… mam dla ciebie prezent – wymamrotał do lustra, gdy wyszła. Sam nie wiedział, co nim kieruje.

oOo

Odłożyła brudne ubrania do kufra i wyjęła z nich porcję czystych, wykrochmalonych i złożonych przez skrzaty, które odłożyła do szafy.  
– Malfoy, Malfoy… co z nami będzie? – wypowiedziawszy te słowa natychmiast spłoniła się dorodnym rumieńcem, zawstydzona przed samą sobą.  
W okno zapukał puchacz należący do Draco Malfoya. Co też on miał w dziobie? Hermiona podeszła do okna i otworzyła je, wpuszczając tym samym do środka mroźne wczesno grudniowe powietrze. Nocą świat spowiła puszysta kołderka długo oczekiwanego w tym roku śniegu.  
Gdyby tylko wychyliła się przez okno odrobinę bardziej – dostrzegłaby w niknącym mroku na błoniach nadawcę, który bacznie obserwował trasę lotu ptaka wypuszczonego ze swojego ramienia. Sowa porzuciła zieloną gałązkę upstrzoną kwiatami u stóp Hermiony i wyciągnęła nóżkę, do której przywiązany był list, po czym uwolniona od przesyłki i nakarmiona ciastkiem sprzed czterech dni odleciała głośno łopocząc skrzydłami.

Gdyby tylko wychyliła się przez okno odrobinę bardziej… nie. I tak nie ujrzałaby uśmiechu Ślizgona. Dzieliła ich zbyt duża odległość.

Pochyliła się i podniosła gałązkę bliżej twarzy dokładnie przyglądając się kwiatom.  
– Jaśmin? Skąd ty, do cholery wziąłeś jaśmin?  
Bawiąc się w eufemizmy uznajmy, że była zdziwiona, bo mogłaby przysiąc, że wyczuwa piżmowo-cytrusowy zapach… własnych perfum? Dokładnie tych, których użyła wczoraj. Powąchała celem skontrolowania pierwszego doznania i tylko upewniła się w swoim przekonaniu, co z kolei zdziwiło ją jeszcze bardziej, czego wyrazem były jej brwi podjeżdżające niemal do połowy czoła. Malfoy potrafił ją zszkować w zupełnie nie pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa (choć też nie negatywnym…) i na swój sposób rozczulać jednocześnie.

Rozwinęła pergamin.  
_Kiedyś to powtórzymy. – D.M. – _przeczytała i odłożyła zwitek do biurka, wyczarowała wąski flakon z grubo ciosanego szkła wypełniony wodą i wstawiła do niego gałązkę jaśminu. Całość umieściła na wiszącej półce nad biurkiem, między stosami książek.

oOo

Stoły wszystkich domów były wypełnione jedynie do połowy, widać piątek nie sprzyjał wstawaniu na śniadanie, jeśli zaczynało się lekcje choćby odrobinę później niż o ósmej.  
– Harry, Fred, George – przywitała się posyłając chłopcom promienny uśmiech i zajęła miejsce naprzeciw nich, z brzegu stołu.  
– Hermiono, ty nasz śliczny ranny ptaszku! Zdradź nam, co jest powodem tak wyśmienitego humoru o siódmej rano? – Fred zmrużył oczy taksując ją podejrzliwie-żartobliwym wzrokiem. George i Harry nie kryli przy tym rozbawienia, któremu dali upust poprzez perlisty, choć nieco zduszony, śmiech.  
– Nie przesadzaj, nie jest aż tak dobry, byś od rana prowadził śledztwa.  
– Dobrze, dobrze. Nie wnikamy. – Drugi z bliźniaków puścił jej oko.

Hermiona pochwyciła pełnoziarnisty tost, nalała sobie herbaty i zakropiła ją mlekiem, po czym posmarowała chrupiące pieczywo masłem i sowicie zwieńczyła kanapkę truskawkowym dżemem.  
– A wy? Co robicie tutaj tak wcześnie, bez Rona?  
– Znasz jego miłość do Zakazanego Lasu. A my obiecaliśmy Hagridowi pomóc w uzupełnianiu karmników i innych takich, rozumiesz – wytłumaczył Harry.  
– Ach, tak, tak, pamiętam, mówiliście o tym wczoraj.

Wrota Wielkiej Sali przekroczył Draco w otoczce Blaise'a, Pansy i Teodora Notta. Blondyn rzucił Gryfonce onieśmielające spojrzenie, które zgodnie z przeznaczeniem przyprawiło ją o delikatną zmianę koloru twarzy. Momentami czuła się przez niego, jak pieprzony nieudolny kameleon.  
– Wiecie, chłopcy, zbiorę kilka rzeczy i pójdę nadrobić zaległości w pracach domowych – dopiła szybko herbatę i odeszła od stołu na sztywnych nogach.  
– Hermiona miewa zaległości? Czy nie macie wrażenia, że… – zaczął Harry.  
– Nie – odparli bliźniacy unisono. Harry wzruszył ramionami porzucając wszelkie podejrzenia.

oOo

Hermiona mogła sobie pogratulować dyscypliny i konsekwencji ignorowania myśli o szarych tęczówkach niebezpiecznie zbliżających się do jej własnych oczu i delikatnej, lecz stanowczo męskiej dłoni wplatającej się w jej włosy, gdy jego usta…  
No dobrze, może jednak w tej kwestii nie mogła sobie pogratulować ani dyscypliny, ani konsekwencji, ale z pewnością zasługiwał na gratulacje fakt, że mimo miliarda rozpraszających myśli udało jej się skończyć referat na Zaklęcia i napisać na brudno esej z Astronomii, a to wszystko wprawdzie kosztem przerwy na lunch, ale czego nie robi się dla nauki!  
Zerknęła na swój nieśmiertelny zegarek, odłożyła książki na wózek, spakowała własne podręczniki, zapisane pergaminy i kilka drobiazgów, których używała przy pisaniu, po czym udała się na Starożytne Runy. Nigdy dotąd tłumaczenie tekstów runicznych nie wydawało jej się tak nudne i niepotrzebne jak dziś. Właściwie nie wiedziała, co się z nią działo – zwykle z wypiekami na twarzy i świerzbiącymi wręcz palcami przewracała kolejne stronnice bezcennych woluminów i rozszyfrowywała kolejne zdania. Uderzyła głową w blat, dosyć delikatnie, by nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

„Dlaczego zaśmiecasz mój zwykle tak wolny od niepotrzebnych problemów umysł? Naprawdę nie możesz znaleźć sobie innego hobby, jak robienie mi wody z mózgu? To zupełnie nie jest zabawne. Zupełnie. Chyba, że ktoś jest jak ty, Draco nomen omen Malfoy. Lubujący się w czarnym humorze, przesiąkniętym najczystszą i jedną z najbardziej zgryźliwych postaci ironii, jakie zdołał poznać świat."

Chwilami Hermiona nie chciała niczego bardziej, niż pokazać temu niebiańsko przystojnemu blondynowi, o którym WCALE nie myślała w tych kategoriach, wyprostowany środkowy palec i pomachać nim wprost przed jego idealną twarzą, po czym zmierzwić te misternie ułożone włosy, które w dotyku przypominają jedwab…

„CHOLERA JASNA!"

Podniosła głowę i sprzątnęła stanowisko pracy, lekcja się skończyła.

oOo

Biorąc pod uwagę, że w definicję randki według Draco Malfoya nieodłącznie i bezsprzecznie, co rozumie się samo przez się, wpisywał się seks, to randka z Granger, która oczywiście w żadnym wypadku randką NIE była, bo NIE dobrał się do jej majtek, BYŁA udana. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób wspomnienie jego dłoni na jej biodrach (nie nagich!) powodowało jakieś dziwne mrowienie wewnątrz niego. Jakby od tych drgań jego żołądek produkował nadprogramowe ciepło i zalewał nim ciało, powoli, od środka idąc w każdym kierunku – po palce rąk, stóp i cebulki włosów. To uczucie z jednej strony było tak przyjemne i nowe, że z drugiej przyprawiało go o mdłości.

„Zachowujesz się jak jakiś Łasic, Draco. Przestań się rozczulać, bo grozi to autodestrukcją, tak sądzę. No bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że towarzystwo tej szlamowatej Gryfonki z wiecznym ptasim gniazdem na głowie kojarzy ci się z relaksem? Wariujesz. To pierwszy krok do samozagłady. Na cholerę wysłałeś ten pieprzony chwast? W dodatku doprawiając go zapachem jej perfum… Jeszcze pomyśli, że ci się podobają! A przecież to kretynizm. Prawda? I jeszcze ten liścik! Ciut nie miłosny! A przecież ona budzi w tobie tylko odrazę dla brudnej krwi i jest jednym z koniecznych środków do osiągnięcia celu. Prawda Draco…?"

To miał być prosty plan, przecież był mistrzem uwodzenia, a zabiegi takie jak wysłanie kwiatów wykonywał wręcz machinalnie, bo wytyczały mu prostą dróżkę do cnoty swojej ofiary, miał w tym niemałą praktykę. Przecież ona nie mogła wydawać mu się chociażby ładną czy interesującą. Inteligentną, tego nie mógł jej odmówić – zawsze była inteligentna. Była trochę przemądrzała, może też miała odrobinę królicze górne jedynki i te cholerne zbiorowisko skołtunionych wiecznie kłaków na głowie, szumnie przez nią nazywanych WŁOSAMI. Może to wszystko było prawdą, ale jednego natura nie poskąpiła Hermionie Granger i była to właśnie inteligencja.

„Szlag by cię, ty błyskotliwa… Granger."

To ciekawe, że ze wszystkich możliwych inwektyw był z siebie w stanie wykrzesać tylko przechodzoną „szlamę" i jej własne nazwisko. No bo co, do cholery, było obraźliwego w jej nazwisku? Pomijając oczywiście obrzydliwie mugolskie brzmienie.

– Dosyć tego. – Potarł zmęczone oczy i czoło, uważając by nie dotknąć przy tym włosów. Poprawił krawat i kołnierzyk koszuli wystający spod swetra. Szybkie spojrzenie na odznakę – błyszczącą, przypiętą idealnie. Miał przed sobą czwartkowe, przeniesione z wtorków, spotkanie Prefektów, na którym ma być dyrektorka.

oOo

– Granger – Draco otworzył drzwi do gabinetu profesor Vector i przytrzymał je przed dziewczyną, za nią puścił także Astorię Greengrass i Blaise'a, jako Prefektów Slytherinu.  
– Malfoy – skinęła na znak kolejnego tego dnia powitania i skorzystała z uprzejmości Ślizgona.  
Cóż… Na tę chwilę, to mistrzami elokwencji nazwać ich nie można.  
– Panno Granger, panie Malfoy miło was widzieć nie drących kotów między sobą, panno Greengrass, panie Zabini proszę, siadajcie i zaczynamy – powiedziała dyrektorka przejmując rolę gospodyni i wskazując wolne krzesła stojące po jej prawicy. Hermiona usiadła najdalej od niego, tuż obok Prefektów ze swojego domu. – Jak mniemam zaskoczeniem jest dla was moja obecność na waszym zebraniu, bo generalną pieczę trzyma nad Prefektami profesor Vector. – Nauczycielka skłoniła się, choć oczywiście nie było to potrzebne, wszyscy znają ją doskonale jako opiekuna Prefektów. – Przejdźmy do rzeczy… Jestem tu, by osobiście przekazać wam wieści z Ministerstwa. Minister Shacklebolt i jego doradcy, na czele z Szefem Resortu do spraw Integracji Świata Czarodziejów powołali naszą szkołę do zrealizowania projektu „Zażegnania Konfliktów Pochodzeniowych i Integracji w Środowisku Szkolnym Na Gruncie Naukowej Współpracy i Samodoskonalenia" i tu, moi drodzy, zaczyna się wasza rola. Zostaliście wybrani Prefektami, bo wyróżnialiście się spośród innych uczniów odpowiedzialnością, uczynnością, sprytem czy kreatywnością. Wyłoniliśmy was spośród tłumu, by otworzyć przed wami nowe możliwości i tylko od was zależy, czy je wykorzystacie. Powierzam wam zadanie zorganizowania czegoś, co w Hogwarcie nigdy nie miało miejsca z uwagi na poziom kształcenia i możliwość indywidualnych zajęć z nauczycielami. Otwieramy się jednak na potrzeby młodości: potrzebę przebywania w grupie rówieśniczej, wykazania się, potrzebę rywalizacji, potrzebę akceptacji. Na początku pierwszego roku każdy z was został przydzielony do jednego z czterech domów, czego podstawą były dominujące w was cechy charakteru. Dajemy wam możliwość własnego wyboru. Możliwość podziału według zainteresowań – McGonagall zrobiła znaczącą pauzę, a gabinet przebiegł pomruk szeptów między zgromadzonymi uczniami. – Ode mnie to wszystko, miłego wieczoru i do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu. Septimo… – pożegnała się kładąc rękę na ramieniu koleżanki i wyszła.  
– Tu zaczyna się moja rola – pałeczkę przejęła profesor Vector. – Będę koordynatorem zhierarchizowanej struktury, jaką stworzycie, łącznikiem z głową Hogwartu i bezpośrednim przełożonym Prefektów Naczelnych tak, jak było to dotychczas. Zacznijmy od waszej roli, Draconie, Hermiono, zadanie jest teoretycznie proste…

To było najdłuższe zebranie Prefektów w historii Hogwartu. Opiekunka poinstruowała Hermionę i Draco o ich obowiązkach na polu nadzorowania poszczególnych naukowych kół, opowiedziała o dodatkowych profitach, jakie wiążą się z wybitną aktywnością naukową i przeprowadziła zapisy do poszczególnych kół pośród Prefektów. Jednocześnie mieli stać się pierwszymi narzuconymi członkami zarządu danej sekcji: historyczno-badawczej (wliczając Starożytne Runy i Numerologię), pojedynkowo-transmutacyjnej z uwzględnieniem przedmiotu jakim były Zaklęcia i botaniczno-laboratoryjnej opierającej się na ścisłej współpracy zielarzy i warzycieli. Każdy z obecnych uczniów musiał wpisać swoje imię, nazwisko, dom oraz sekcję którą wybiera, a następnie wrzucić zwitek pergaminu z tymi danymi do profesorskiej tiary, co miało i rzeczywiście wyeliminowało sugerowanie się przy wyborze tym, na którą listę wpisał się kolega lub śmiertelny niemal wróg. Plan dla wszystkich był prosty: Prefekci wchodzący w skład danego koła byli nieodwołalnymi członkami zarządu, podczas pierwszego spotkania każdej sekcji powołani mieli być elekcyjni członkowie zarządów i jego prezes bezpośrednio podległy Prefektom Naczelnym. Należało także ustalić zasady przeprowadzania kampanii rekrutacyjnych i obowiązkowych punktów statutowych. Pozostawała jeszcze konieczność wyboru opiekuna spośród nauczycieli, którzy zostali zobligowani do bezwzględnej pomocy kołom (nawet jeśli nie będą opiekunami żadnej z sekcji, co zmuszało nawet takich zatwardzialców jak Severus Snape do współpracy), ale to też pozostawiono do rozstrzygnięcia uczniom. Można powiedzieć, że w Hogwarcie powstało coś na wzór samorządu lub demokracji.

Wszystko było w sposób klarowny wyjaśnione i nikt nie odważył się wypowiedzieć choćby słowa sprzeciwu, choć Astorii wyraźnie nie podobało się, że w kole pojedynkowym znalazła się z dwoma Gryfonami. Oficjalnie rady stanowione skupiały się w dwóch trzyosobowych grupach i jednej dwuosobowej. Hermiona i Draco mieli obowiązek lawirowania między sekcjami celem kontroli pracy i jako Prefekci Naczelni (a także wybitni uczniowie) mieli wspierać prezesów życzliwymi radami starszych kolegów oraz przewodniczyć wszystkim obradom wspólnym dla trzech sekcji.

– Ja pieprzę, jakbyśmy mieli za mało obowiązków, to jeszcze jakaś przymusowa organizacja-koordynacja-integracja-sracja… – warknął Zabini, gdy tylko wyszli z zebrania.  
– Tak, tak. Mam coś do załatwienia, na razie. Granger! – Draco przyspieszył kroku i jego uszu nie dosięgło pogardliwe fuknięcie Astorii, które stało się chyba atrybutem Ślizgonek.

Hermiona nie zareagowała szukając czegoś w torbie i nie patrząc pod nogi, więc potruchtał w jej stronę. – Hermiona! Krzyczę do ciebie, a ty nic… – Złapał ją za ramię i tym samym zatrzymał.  
Stanęła jak wryta, jeszcze chwila i otworzyłaby usta ze zdziwienia.  
– Co? – zapytał lekko zirytowany jej zachowaniem Draco.  
– Nic. To znaczy… mówisz do mnie po imieniu PUBLICZNIE?  
– Szczerze mówiąc nie zastanowiłem się nad tym wcześniej, ale wygląda na to, że tak? Oh, nie zgrywaj mi tu niewiadomo jakiej, przypominam, że za pół godziny obchód, to primo, secundo: masz jakiś pomysł na podział obowiązków? Są trzy bloki, nas jest dwójka…  
– To naprawdę sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki? – zdziwienie Hermiony osiągało szczyty.  
– Słuchaj, Granger, o co ci chodzi? Człowiek próbuje być dla ciebie miły, a ty w ogóle tego nie doceniasz!  
– Po prostu nie wiem w co grasz, Draco. Mówiłam, że ci nie ufam.  
Gryfoni… Ta ich bezwzględna szczerość była beznadziejną wadą. Z resztą ciężką do wyplenienia.  
– W ciekawy sposób okazujesz brak zaufania. – Puścił jej oko, posłał całusa i odszedł. – Dwadzieścia minut! – krzyknął jeszcze nie odwracając się do niej.

oOo

Czekał na nią ukryty w niszy niedaleko Wielkiej Sali, a jego obecność zdradził tylko świecący żar wędrujący to w górę, to w dół i cuchnący tytoniowy dym rozchodzący się po korytarzu. Zaraz, co?  
– Oszalałeś? – wyrwała mu papierosa z ręki i zdeptała. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz bezbrzeżnego szoku i jakby lekkiego oburzenia.  
– Hej! Ten przeklęty godzinny dyżur jest po to, żeby nauczyciele załatwili wieczorną toaletę i rzucili na pościel czar ogrzewający, więc żywego, podkreślam, ŻYWEGO ducha na korytarzu nie spotkasz, chyba że będzie to uczeń, który powinien akurat SPAĆ.  
– Od kiedy jesteś planistą profesorskich dni?  
– Od kiedy jesteś planistą profesorskich dni…? Nenene – przedrzeźnił ją Draco robiąc głupią minę i kiwając głową na boki. Zaśmiała się krótko.  
– Jesteś nienormalny, Draco Malfoyu.  
– Lubię twój śmiech, Hermiono Granger. – Zawstydzona dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok z jego twarzy na swoje buty szemrząc nimi nerwowo.  
– Mamy obchód do zrobienia. – niemal wyszeptała i odeszła. Dogonił ją w kilku długich krokach.  
„Decyduj się, Granger, bo zaczynam się denerwować! Dawno powinnaś być moja!"  
– Nie skończyłem z tobą. Powiedz, jak to jest, że bywasz zabawna, towarzyska, potrafisz nawet rzucać dosyć śmiałe, nieco dwuznaczne uwagi dotyczące właściwie wszystkiego. Potrafisz nawet mnie pocałować, wprawdzie sposób w jaki to robisz przywodzi mi na myśl Orleańską Dziewicę, ale przez to jesteś nad wyraz urocza.  
Hermiona chrząknęła i potarła prawą brew w geście skupienia. Czego on od niej, do cholery, oczekiwał?  
– Jak to jest, że mógłbyś od rana do późnej nocy prawić mi najbardziej wyszukane komplementy, a jednocześnie wkładasz w to tyle jadu, że z trudem jeszcze nie pożegnałam się z tym światem? Kupujesz go na galony?  
– Co?  
– Jad!  
– Nie zmieniaj tematu, zadałem ci pytanie.  
– Logicznie rzecz ujmując, to nie…  
– Igrasz z ogniem, kobieto… – przystanął, a w jego głosie zagościła jakaś złowróżbna nuta. Hermiona również się zatrzymała i spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco myśląc o „śmiesznych, wkurzonych koteczkach".  
– Uważam, że jesteś przystojny i mądry, potrafisz mnie rozśmieszyć do łez, a przy tym jesteś równym kompanem do rozmów o wszystkim, bo dawno wyzbyłeś się tej dziecinnej naiwności w postrzeganiu świata, którą jeszcze, mimo tylu przejść, posiadają Ron czy Harry – uniosła podbródek i zmrużyła gniewnie oczy – Ale nie zapomniałam kim byłeś i jak traktowałeś mnie przez pieprzone siedem lat, o czym już trochę rozmawialiśmy Draco, więc nie możesz ode mnie wymagać… Właściwie czego ty chcesz?

Czego chciał? No właśnie…  
– Hej, ty! Stój, albo twój dom straci taką ilość punktów, że do końca roku nie wyjdzie powyżej zera! – blondyn zerwał się nagle goniąc chłopca, który przypominał jednego ze ślizgońskich czwartoklasistów, któremu ostatecznie odebrał pod karcącym spojrzeniem Gryfonki „dwa p… dwadzieścia punktów" i za kołnierz odprowadził do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, gdzie kazał dopilnować Blaise'owi by mały Orion Ward dotarł bezpiecznie prosto do łóżka.

Hermiona i Draco zawarli niepisany pakt milczenia, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o jakiekolwiek OCZEKIWANIA, tym samym poza krótkim „dobranoc" nie zamienili do końca dyżuru ani słowa.

oOo

– Od kogo? – Ginny wskazała brodą na jaśmin w wazonie, gdy tylko Hermiona weszła do swojego dormitorium.  
– Ginn, na poważnie zastanawiam się nad zmianą hasła! Nie możesz tu tak wchodzić i mnie straszyć!  
Przyjaciółka jednak skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu.  
– Od kogo?  
Westchnienie.  
– Z tego będą tylko kłopoty… Żebyś nie mówiła, że nie ostrzegałam! – wykrzyczała jeszcze i wyszła.  
– Dobranoc, Ginny, słodkich snów.  
Hermiona przebrała się w piżamę i wskoczyła do łóżka. Nie miała siły na nielegalne eskapady celem wzięcia prysznica. Nie dziś.  
„W cholerę z wami wszystkimi…"


	8. Plotki, ploteczki

Dziękuję za "śledzie"/dodawanie do ulubionych, moje serce wywraca ze szczęścia koziołki, mimo że jest tego niewiele. Naprawdę nie chcecie podzielić się ze mną opinią o opowiadaniu? **Apeluję o recenzje! To dla mnie naprawdę ważne.**

Zastanawiam się nad tytułami rozdziałów, w zasadzie ich obecność to tylko moja fanaberia, a kreatywność momentami mnie zawodzi i nie są one takie, jakie bym chciała, by były.

Betowała najukochańsza **Rita Durian.**

Pozdrawiam, czule ściskam i życzę miłej lektury - Urszulanka

* * *

Rozdział VIII. Plotki, ploteczki

– …może Hermiona z nami pójdzie? Miałem zapytać po śniadaniu, ale tak szybko uciekła… O, właśnie ją widzę. Hermiona! – krzyknął Harry i pomachał do niej  
– Nie sądzę żeby… – zdążył wybąkać Ron, zanim Potter wciął mu się w słowo.  
– Ona NADAL jest moją przyjaciółką i wasze, a raczej twoje… – uciął, gdy przyjaciółka do nich podeszła.  
– Cześć chłopcy, czy to coś pilnego? Bo ja właściwie... – Wskazała kciukiem drzwi biblioteki.  
– Nie, Harry po prostu… –zaczął Rudzielec, ale przyjaciel znów nie dał mu skończyć, więc obrażony wygodniej umościł się tylko na parapecie i oparł o szybę okna, przy którym siedzieli.  
– RON! To znaczy… Ja i Ron chcieliśmy zaproponować, właściwie zapytać, czy nie poszłabyś z nami jutro do Hogsmeade? No wiesz, zbliża się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, w tym roku obowiązują przebrania, a my… Wiesz, jak jest.  
– Oczywiście, że z wami pójdę, głupki… – Posłała im ciepły uśmiech, ale po chwili potrząsnęła notatkami i podręcznikiem trzymanym w dłoniach. – Mam nadzieję, że Ginny też się wybiera? No nic, ja naprawdę muszę lecieć.

oOo

– Dzień dobry, pani Pince. Czy pozycje, o które pytałam ostatnio są już dostępne?  
– Dzień dobry, Hermiono – przywitała ją bibliotekarka i wyciągnęła spod lady trzy nowiutkie książki. – Przyszły dziś rano, więc nie zdążyłam ich jeszcze skatalogować, ale w drodze wyjątku… – przesunęła stosik w stronę dziewczyny życzliwie.  
„Złota kobieta" - przemknęło jej przez myśl  
– Dziękuję bardzo, naprawdę nie wiem jak się pani odwdzięczę…  
– Tylko pamiętaj…  
– …żadnego zaginania stron i posiłków nad lekturą. – Twarz Irmy Pince rozjaśnił ogromny, serdeczny uśmiech. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Zgarnęła książki i szybkim krokiem udała się w miejsce spotkania z Draconem – ku stolikowi przy dziale Historii, do którego praktycznie nikt nie zaglądał, co dawało im pewną dyskrecję i spokój.  
Czekał na nią, najwyraźniej od dłuższego czasu, bo z widocznym na twarzy zniecierpliwieniem miarowo uderzał palcami o blat.  
– No nareszcie – powiedział półgłosem i obrzucił ją morderczym spojrzeniem. – Skoro już się spóźniłaś, to bez zbędnych wstępów. Co tam masz? – Wskazał brodą dość opasłe tomy, które niosła przed sobą.  
Usiadła naprzeciw Dracona, położyła torbę na sąsiednie krzesło i upchnęła do niej książki.  
– To nie ma związku ze sprawą. Przepraszam za spóźnienie…  
– Konkrety.  
– Dobrze. Jeśli chodzi o konkrety, to rozmawiałam z McGonagall i nie udało mi się ugrać nic na naszą korzyść. Idea tego projektu leży w oddaniu inicjatywy uczniom i sprawowaniu nad nimi jedynie fachowej opieki przy realizacji zadań.  
– Czyli… Gówno.  
– Poniekąd. Za to przepchnęłam pomysł z przedłużeniem świątecznej przerwy i odpracowaniem poniedziałku, który przepadnie.  
– Kiedy?  
– W którąś sobotę. Ewentualnie zajęcia zostaną rozpisane na poszczególne dni tygodnia. Ostateczna decyzja należy do dyrektorki.  
– Bal Bożonarodzeniowy?  
– W sobotę za tydzień.  
– Uwielbiam załatwiać z tobą interesy, Granger. – Zarzucił łokieć na niskie oparcie krzesła.  
– Co ze Snapem?  
– Zgodził się na bycie opiekunem sekcji warzycieli.  
– Żartujesz? – Hermiona aż podskoczyła z podekscytowania na tę nowinę.  
– To znaczy, nie do końca powiedział „tak", ale też nie odmówił.

– „To jasne, że bez nadzoru banda przygłupów wysadzi cały zamek, a odłamki poważnie nadszarpną konstrukcję niektórych budynków aż w Hogsmeade" to jego słowa.  
– Nie brzmi, jakby się zgodził.  
– Znam swojego ojca chrzestnego, uwierz, że to była zgoda.  
Właściwie Hermiona nie zamierzała się sprzeczać, w razie kłopotów po prostu zwali całą odpowiedzialność na Dracona.  
– Zebranie zarządów?  
– Jutro w porze lunchu, dokładnie o jedenastej. I zrobiłem coś, o czym zapomniałaś.  
– Pamiętałam o wszystkim! – fuknęła z wyrzutem.  
– Czyżby? Mieliśmy wynegocjować stałą salę.  
Rzeczywiście, mieli. Malfoy chyba nie miał na myśli, że podjął się czegoś bez wyraźnej prośby.  
– Nieużywaną dodatkową salę w skrzydle szpitalnym przerobią nam na salkę konferencyjną – powiedział z satysfakcją w głosie.  
"A jednak!"  
– No, dalej…  
– Co? – Wywrócił oczami.  
– Pochwal mnie!  
– Świetna robota – powiedziała Hermiona beznamiętnie.  
– To nie wszystko, moja droga – zmysłowo zamruczał i pochylił się w jej stronę. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy omiótł ją zapach jego perfum. – Wierz mi albo nie, ale namówiłem skrzaty na obsługę. Porcelanowe serwisy, świeża herbata, croissanty i dżemy. Malinowy, morelowy i śliwkowy, malutkie kostki masła. Srebrne cukiernice, noże i łyżeczki… – wyliczał z błogim uśmiechem na ustach.  
– Mogłeś sobie darować… – Uniósł dłoń, by ją uciszyć.  
– Nie próbuj się sprzeczać, tym spotkaniom przyda się trochę finezji. A teraz… Czy to już wszystko? – Skinęła głową na potwierdzenie, na co on z właściwą Malfoyom gracją wstał i mijając pochylił się na chwilę, by ująć dłoń dziewczyny i cmoknąć krótko knykieć palca wskazującego. – Miłego popołudnia, Granger.  
– Miłego popołudnia, Draco – odpowiedziała słabo. Dotyk ust Ślizgona sprawił, że oblała ją fala gorąca.  
„Co ty ze mną robisz?"

_Sobota_

Młody arystokrata upił łyk herbaty i ostrożnie odstawił filiżankę na spodek, obdarzając pozostałych uczniów dość pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Zebrany przy stołach ustawionych w niewielkie, kanciaste „C" tłumek dyskutował żywo i głośno, niekoniecznie na tematy związane z pracą naukową.  
Tak naprawdę Draco nie zakładał, że herbata podawana w porcelanie pomoże przeważającej części obecnych odnaleźć w sobie głęboko skrywany pierwiastek ludzi z wyższych sfer. To było dla niego. Tęsknił za majestatycznością Malfoy Manor, za zachowaniem swojej zmanierowanej matki. Ale przede wszystkim tęsknił za klasą, której hogwarckim podlotkom brakowało.

Chrząknął głośno, a gdy to nie przyniosło efektu, wyprostował się nienaturalnie, wziął głęboki oddech, chwycił za filiżankę z herbatą i wstając cisnął nią z całej siły o przeciwległą ścianę. Roztrzaskała się w drobny mak, a głośny brzdęk tłuczonej porcelany uciszył tłum. Hermiona siedząca po jego lewej stronie drgnęła przestraszona, ale nic nie powiedziała.  
– _Calicem* reparo… – _powiedział ął różdżką i filiżanka w ułamku sekundy wróciła do swojej pierwotnej postaci. – _Accio. – _Wykazując się refleksem pochwycił przedmiot lewą ręką, tuż przy uchu. Odstawił naczynie na spodek i nalał herbaty. Pluskanie każdego mililitra ciemnego płynu odcinało się ostro od niezmąconej ciszy. Wszystkie oczy i uszy skierowane były na Dracona. – Kiedy udało wam się już łaskawie zamknąć, możemy chyba przejść do istotnych spraw, czyż nie? Hermiono… – Jego głos był spokojny, o temperaturze bliskiej zera absolutnego. Powędrował wzrokiem po każdym ze zgromadzonych i usiadł.

– Ja i Draco załatwiliśmy już kilka najpilniejszych spraw, stąd pozwolę sobie poświęcić chwilę na ogłoszenia. Profesor Snape zgodził się objąć pieczę nad sekcją warzycieli i zielarzy, którym radą służy także profesor Sprout – na tę wiadomość po Sali poniósł się szmer zadowolenia. – Oznacza to, że sekcja może zacząć spotkania praktyczne od poniedziałku, jeśli tylko prezes ustali termin dostępności sali do Eliksirów i wynegocjuje jedną szklarnię do uprawy roślin. Hanno, czyń co należne, bo odtąd kończy się nasza rola. – Hanna Abbott uśmiechnęła się na znak, że zrozumiała. – Świetnie… Profesorowie Flitwick i Lupin zajmą się kołem pojedynkowym. Sekcja historyczno-badawcza zgłosiła mi pewne obiekcje i mieliście sami załatwić kwestię opiekuna. Terry, jak ci poszło?  
– Daliśmy radę. Profesor Vector zgodziła się przejąć prym, a profesor Binns jest organem doradczym.  
– Co dalej? – zwróciła się do Dracona.  
– Badania, raporty i jeszcze raz papierki — podjął chłopak. – Jesteście zobowiązani do przedstawiania nam sprawozdań z każdego rozpoczętego przez was ćwiczenia, każdej postawionej tezy, hipotezy, czy rozstrzygnięcia dla sprawy, jaką w ramach koła będziecie się zajmować. Darujcie sobie malownicze opisy. Obchodzą nas, a właściwie mnie, fakty. Krótko, zwięźle, na temat. Nie mam całych dni, by czytać te wasze pierdoły, a czytać muszę, bo ręczę za was podpisem. Ja i obecna tu Granger. Pytania?

To był błąd, na nowo podniosła się wrzawa, tym razem oburzonych głosów, z których najgłośniej wybrzmiewały hasła pod tytułem: „Pierdolę to wszystko, a McGonagall to chuj", „Dlaczego WY nie musicie podejmować się projektów badawczych?", „Malfoy, pieprzona mendo, powinieneś gnić w Azkabanie, a nie przewodniczyć samorządowi!". Lecz gdy ktoś wykrzyknął „Od kiedy tolerujesz szlamę u boku? Rżniecie się pewnie jak króliczki!" – Hermiona nie wytrzymała.  
– CISZA! – wrzasnęła zrywając się na równe nogi. Jej głos był chrapliwy, nozdrza i klatka piersiowa poruszały się w rytm urywanych oddechów, a twarz wykrzywiał grymas wściekłości. – Te bzdury, jakimi mieliście najwyraźniej ogromną przyjemność nas przed chwilą uraczyć, to daleko idące insynuacje, których nie zamierzam, powtarzam: NIE ZAMIERZAM tolerować, cokolwiek to dla was znaczy. Nie jestem tu z miłości do was, nie jestem tu nawet dlatego, że uważam, że samorząd to genialny pomysł i świetny sposób na zapunktowanie przy aplikacji na Uniwersytet Magiczny. TYM BARDZIEJ nie uważam, że współpraca Gryfonki i Ślizgona w celu integracji i zatarcia społecznych podziałów to coś, co może przynieść zamierzony skutek. Ja i Draco zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni dokładnie tak samo, jak wy. I nie wiemy nic ponad to, co i wy usłyszeliście na zebraniu Prefektów tydzień temu, dlatego zachowujcie się do cholery, jak prawie dorośli lub już dorośli ludzie, którymi jesteście i róbcie to, co należy zrobić. Skoro wszyscy znają swoje obowiązki i nie ma ważniejszych spraw niż moje i Malfoya rzekomo kwitnące życie erotyczne – nawet powieka jej nie drgnęła! Ślizgon był z niej taki dumny… – Zamykam posiedzenie i życzę miłego dnia! – wycedziła przez zęby ostatnie zdanie i ciężko opadła na krzesło. Uczniowie najwyraźniej doprowadzeni do porządku jej wybuchem, wychodzili stopniowo z pomieszczenia.  
– Herbaty? – spytał Draco, gdy zostali już sami.  
– Chętnie.  
– Mała kłamczucho… – mruknął podsuwając jej pełną już filiżankę.  
– Nie mam zamiaru tego wysłuchiwać i podziwiam, że tobie to nie przeszkadza. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.  
– Byłem adresatem gorszych inwektyw niż nazywanie mnie rżnącym cię, jak…  
– Nie bądź grubiański! – oburzyła się Gryfonka i zamaszystym ruchem sięgnęła po herbatę. Trochę napoju rozlało jej się na spódnicę. Draco rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące i odłożył różdżkę na stół.  
– Tylko cytuję – odparł spokojnie. – Jeśli będziesz tak reagować, to jeszcze pomyślę, że… – urwał.  
– Że nie chcę cię widywać? – dokończyła za niego pytaniem i zawstydzona wbiła wzrok w blat stołu.  
– Powiedz mi więc, moja śliczna Granger… – Ostrożnie sięgnął jej twarzy i założył niesforny kosmyk za ucho, po czym ujął brodę Hermiony i manipulując ruchem jej głowy zmusił do patrzenia sobie w oczy. – Chcesz?

„Czy chcę? – co to za pytanie?! Oczywiście, że tak!"

Skinęła lekko głową, na co on zbliżył swoją twarz. Czuła jego miętowo-papierosowy oddech. Jej wnętrzności zatańczyły energiczną salsę, gdy twarde męskie usta dotknęły jej warg. To było tylko subtelne muśnięcie, a i tak myślała, że umrze pod jego dotykiem.  
„Słodka Nimue…"

Wbrew sobie odskoczyła od chłopaka jak oparzona i mamrocząc pożegnanie – niemal wybiegła z salki. Draco uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

oOo

– Znalazłam! – wykrzyczała Hermiona i szybko zsunęła na powrót wieszaki, by zasłonić Ginny widok na suknię.  
– No nie bądź…  
– Maskarada to maskarada! – Gdy upewniła się, że nikt nie widzi, zdjęła sukienkę z wieszaka i pobiegła do przymierzalni.  
– Madame Malkin? – zawołała sprzedawczynię.  
– Już, już, kochaneczko. Idziemy mierzyć, tak? – Kobieta idąc w jej stronę uśmiechała się serdecznie. Zawiesiła centymetr krawiecki na szyi. Hermiona kiwnęła głową na znak potwierdzenia i wyszczerzyła się do niej radośnie.

– Przytniemy trochę dół – mamrotała madame Malkin klęcząc u stóp dziewczyny i wpinając szpilki w sukienkę.  
– A co z górą, proszę pani? Jest trochę…  
– Tak, tak, za szeroka. Niczym się nie martw, kochanie. Jestem mistrzynią w swoim fachu!  
– A czy ma pani w asortymencie maski?  
– Do tej sukni znajdę coś specjalnego…

Doprawdy nigdy nie podejrzewała, że zakupy mogą sprawić jej tyle przyjemności. Już nie mogła doczekać się wrażenia, jakie wywrze na wszystkich obecnych w Wielkiej Sali podczas Bożonarodzeniowego Balu. Czego jak czego, ale zaskoczonych spojrzeń była pewna!

Święta Trójca i Ginny kierowali się już w stronę zamku. Każdy taszcząc swoje zakupy. Każdy na swój sposób zadowolony z polowania.  
– Miona, czyli na balu będziesz udawać, że nas nie znasz?  
– Harry! – zganiła swojego chłopaka Ruda.  
– Tak jakby, Harry. Tak jakby… – uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo i bez słowa poszła dalej, minimalnie przyspieszając kroku.

oOo

– A ty? – spytał Fred celując w Hermionę udkiem kurczaka. – Jak się przebierasz?  
– Strój Hermiony jest tajemnicą wagi państwowej… – wyburczał Ron, zanim sama zainteresowana zdążyła się w ogóle odezwać.  
– I naprawdę nie uronisz choćby rąbka tajemnicy? – błagała Ginny.  
– Cały pomysł tego balu to kretynizm, dajcie mi chociaż tyle zabawy, że będziecie musieli mnie rozpoznać. Przestańcie prosić i w kółko o tym rozmawiać. Nie powiem wam i koniec. – Stanowczy głos Hermiony odebrał im chęć drążenia tematu jej sukni.  
– Porozmawiajmy więc o czymś innym – zaczął pogodnie George. – Mama zaprasza cię na święta!  
– Podziękujcie więc Molly w moim imieniu – zaczęła dosyć nerwowo Hermiona – bo nie jadę.  
– CO? – niemal wrzasnęli wszyscy.  
– Zostaję na święta w Hogwarcie. Rodzice się rozwiedli, nie wiem z kim spędzić gwiazdkę… Zdecydowałam zostać.  
Tak było prościej. Przynajmniej względnie. Nikt nie będzie wyrywał jej sobie siłą, przekazywał z rąk do rąk. Szkoda tylko Krzywołapa – miała zabrać go do Hogwartu, bo podobno podarł już z tęsknoty wszystkie zasłony w domu i bestialsko wysuszył rybki z akwarium pod nieobecność matki. Jak udało mu się je wyłowić i wyrzucić na dywan nie tłukąc niczego i nie rozlewając wody – pozostanie jego kocią tajemnicą na wieki.  
Hermiona westchnęła. I pomyślała o lekko zamglonych alkoholem stalowych tęczówkach, których właściciel pozwolił jej opaść w swoje ramiona...  
Malfoy też zostawał na święta, prawdopodobnie. Westchnęła ponownie. To będą długie ferie.

* * *

*Calicem – z łac. „filiżanka", choć samo zaklęcie „Reparo" jest zapożyczeniem z hiszpańskiego, co dosłownie oznacza „naprawa", ale to pewnie wiecie (:


End file.
